FEARLESS
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Mereka yang menarik senjata dan menantang bahaya adalah mereka yang memahami bahwa penderitaan ada untuk dihadapi. Mereka yang menumpahkan air mata bukan untuk dikasihani melainkan sebagai alasan untuk kemudian bangkit berdiri kembali, melewati tantangan hidup lagi dan lagi, sesering yang diperlukan. Boku!/Ore!AkashixKuroko. Slight!NijiAka.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the world of terror! _

Tanpa bermaksud hiperbolis, kalimat tersebut memang sangat pantas untuk dipakai menggambarkan apa yang kiranya akan menyambutmu di Jepang abad ini.

Birokrasi payah serta tidak responsif, rusaknya norma, meningkatnya inflasi, timbulnya kemiskinan di mana-mana, dan berjayanya para kriminal dunia hitam sebagai hasil efek domino kehancuran ekonomi yang menggoyangkan pemerintahan juga hukum.

Jika hukum didefinisikan sebagai sesuatu yang mengikat dan mengatur kepentingan masyarakat, jelaslah sudah bahwa pada abad ini, Jepang sama sekali lepas dari hukum. Kecuali hukum rimba mungkin, siapa kuat dia yang menang.

Tragis? Tidak juga. Bukankah hidup di bawah kepemimpinan pejabat-pejabat yang seolah membenarkan teori Darwin bahwa manusia adalah hasil evolusi dari kera sama saja tragisnya?

Ironis? Mungkin. Tapi bukankah dengan adanya hukum pun, air mata tetap selalu ada? Lantas mengapa topik dunia ini penuh ironi baru harus muncul sekarang? Setelah krisis keuangan dunia menghancurkan segalanya termasuk pemerintahan yang kini sungguh tak lebih hanya sebagai pemenuh syarat berdirinya sebuah negara.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti dunia ini tanpa keadilan sama sekali. Oh, ayolah. Jika di dunia ini tak ada seorangpun yang memperjuangkan keadilan, sebaiknya kisah ini tak usah dimulai saja. Apalah yang menarik dari dunia yang patuh pada nasib—merelakan diri dihinggapi kemalangan yang berakar daripada ketidakadilan?

Oleh karena pada hakikatnya para pahlawan adalah anak-anak kesengsaraan. Mereka yang menarik senjata dan menantang bahaya adalah mereka yang memahami bahwa penderitaan ada untuk dihadapi. Mereka yang menumpahkan air mata bukan untuk dikasihani melainkan sebagai alasan untuk kemudian bangkit berdiri kembali, melewati tantangan hidup lagi dan lagi, sesering yang diperlukan.

.

.

"_Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo, nak. Salam kenal. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi karena polisi sudah tiba di sini. Kau sudah aman."_

"_...Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu. Makanya tenanglah..."_

.

.

**F****EARLESS**

**Kuroko no Basuke**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

|Boku!/Oreshi!Akashi x Kuroko fanfiction| **Slight** **Nijimura x Akashi** | rated **M** for **heavy plot**|

|Romance, drama, crime| Slow progress romance|

|Warning: typo, alur campur aduk dan sedikit berantakan. Maafkanlah hamba yang amatiran ini|

**Chapter 1: Victim**

.

_._

"Dia masih dua puluh tahun! Yang benar saja!"—celotehan Kasamatsu Yukio membuka percakapan di sepanjang lorong markas kepolisian independen Rakuzan. Berjalan di sisinya Kise Ryouta—bawahan terdekat di divisi penyelidikan lapangan—yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak terima Imayoshi sialan itu menunjuk dia sebagai pemimpin misi kali ini!"

Lorong markas besar kepolisian Rakuzan relatif tenang. Suara Kasamatsu yang tidak terlalu keras terasa memantul di dinding-dinding bercat putih dengan aksen abu-abu. Bunyi kelotak dua pasang sepatu pantofel berkilat yang dipakainya dan juga Kise ritmikal di atas lantai keramik putih yang senantiasa dibersihkan petugas nyaris setiap dua jam sekali.

"Akashicchi? Dia mampu melakukan tugasnya, senpai. Jadi kenapa tidak?" jawab Kise santai. "Lagipula kau masih belum pulih benar dari sejak kasus terakhirmu-ssu. Sebaiknya kau memang istirahat senpai. Berapa usiamu? Dua puluh delapan?"

Sebuah jitakan dihadiahkan pada Kise dengan suka rela. Pemuda pirang itu mengaduh seraya mengosok-gosok kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Tidak kau, tidak dia. Kenapa anak baru divisi penyelidikan lapangan begitu kurang ajar? Apa aku perlu memprogram kelas kepribadian untuk agen-agen junior, hah?!"

"Duh, mana aku tahu-ssu! Aku memang bukan model lagi, senpai. Tapi melukai wajahku yang jadi aset ini dilarang tahu-ssu..." Kise mengerucutkan bibir sok manis. Kasamatsu nyaris saja menendang juniornya itu sekali lagi jika saja objek yang mereka bicarakan tidak lewat di depan mereka dengan sangat tenang. Spontan senior berambut hitam jabrik itu menahan diri. Sekasar-kasarnya dan separah apapun idealismenya mengenai senioritas, dia punya sopan santun untuk tidak membicarakan orang persis di depan yang bersangkutan. Itu tidak enak didengar.

"Pagi, Kasamatsu-san... Kise-kun..."

Akashi Seijuuro selalu tampak elegan. Rambut merah berponi tertata rapi tapi tidak perlente. Jas hitam licin tanpa kerut begitupun kemeja merah dan dasi satin hitamnya. Dua mata semerah batu delima menatap Kise dan Kasamatsu dengan tenang dan kalem. Dua mata itu kadang membuat Kasamatsu merasa tidak enak badan menatapnya.

Entah apakah spektrum cahaya dan tingkat terangnya suasana berpengaruh, hanya saja kadang Kasamatsu merasa dapat melihat kilat emas yang ganjil di sebelah mata Akashi.

Sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Pagi, Akashi..."

"Halo, Akashicchi~!"

Pertemuan di pertigaan lorong membuat Kise dan Kasamatsu dengan si junior berambut merah tentu mesti berjalan bersama menuju ruangan yang dituju. Bukan kebetulan, tentu saja. Mereka bertiga satu divisi dan sudah dipastikan ada di satu misi.

Kasamatsu tampak enggan membuka percakapan. Bagaimanapun dia belum sepenuhnya terima bahwa anak baru yang ditempatkan Imayoshi kini menjadi pemimpin misi. Misi penting dengan kesulitan tingkat S.

Sialan si kacamata itu, rutuk Kasamatsu dalam hati. Dia akan menuntutnya penjelasan panjang dan lebar perihal ini.

Tanaman artifisial penghias lorong sepi bergoyang tertip angin dari pendingin udara. Jendela kaca yang tertutup rapat memperlihatkan pemandangan langit kelabu yang muram. Sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini.

Keheningan tidak pernah terlalu menganggu untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Begitupun untuk seorang Kasamatsu Yukio. Keduanya adalah tipe yang menyukai keheningan, itu terlihat secara kasat mata. Namun lain halnya dengan Kise.

"Akashicchi sudah mendapat detil mengenai rencana hari ini?" tanya Kise bersemangat, mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka bertiga. Kasamatsu ikut memasang kuping untuk mendengar jawaban si kepala merah.

Sudut bibir Akashi naik sedikit, membentuk senyuman yang tetap rendah hati. "Sayangnya belum. Walau aku sedikit banyak punya bayangan..."

Kasamatsu nyaris mencibir junior yang dianggapnya sok tahu itu. Pindahan dari divisi investigasi tahu apa? Menurut Kasamatsu Yukio, sejenius apapun bocah yang lulus pendidikan kepolisian di usia sembilan belas tahun tetap saja bocah jika pengalamannya baru satu tahun; bahkan belum genap. Persetan gelar _prodigy_. Pengalaman berbicara lain perkara keahlian teknis.

Dia sendiri bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Akashi bisa masuk dan lulus akademi di usia demikian belia. Koneksi orang dalam?

Perjalanan menyusuri lorong berkelok-kelok di markas besar terasa singkat. Perasaan Kasamatsu saja atau memang celoteh Kise dan kedatangan Akashi membuat ritme langkahnya menjadi cepat? Dua junior itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pintu kayu berpelitur hitam mengkilat dengan plat nama bertuliska kanji 'Imayoshi Shouichi' berdiri bangga di depan Kasamatsu. Kepalan tangan diangkat, Kasamatsu mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit tidak sabar. Andai sebelumnya dia tidak bertemu Kise tentu dia sudah berlari ke sini dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Imayoshi menuntut penjelasan.

Mungkin Kamisama di atas sana masih menyayangi sang pimpinan berkacamata sehingga mengirimkan Kise untuk memperlambat langkahnya dan membuatnya bertemu Akashi sebelum sampai ke mari.

"Hoi, Imayoshi!"

Suara klik pelan terdengar. Dari dalam ruangan, muncul bawahan lain Imayoshi Shouichi—Satsuki Momoi—membukakan pintu. Blazer turquoise rapi membungkus lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut merah muda tertata dalam sanggul cantik dan formal, sepantasnya seorang agen wanita.

Kasamatsu mengangkat satu alis.

Kasus apa gerangan sampai agen wanita tersohor dari bagian investigasi muncul di ruangan Imayoshi? Jika ini soal pembatalan pindahnya Akashi Seijuuro dari divisi tersebut ke divisinya, Kasamatsu berjanji akan melakukan sujud syukur di depan markas. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka mendapatkan anak buah baru, hanya saja Akashi menyebarkan aura yang tidak terlalu baik, menurutnya pribadi.

Memimpin Kise dan Aomine saja sudah menyulitkan. Jangan tambah masalah untuknya.

"Halo, Kasamatsu-san, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun."

Momoi memberi senyum terbaik seraya membuka pintu lebar lebar. Ketiga pria di depan pintu masuk satu persatu. Agaknya berdasarkan urutan usia. Kasamatsu disusul Kise dan baru kemudian Akashi. Momoi menutup kembali pintu ruangan dan mengekor ketiga pria lain masuk dalam ruangan.

Di meja tengah ruang rapat, Imayoshi Shouichi tersenyum. Keberadaanya terasa amat menyolok di ruang sepi tersebut. Sebagai pusat atensi, dia yang duduk di ujung meja rapat persegi panjang kokoh bercat hitam jutru tampak relatif tenang.

Tapi toh semua orang di dalam ruangan tahu, tenang atau tidaknya seorang Imayoshi tidak akan mengindikasikan apapun mengenai misi mereka. Justru mungkin semakin dia senang, semakin menantang misinya. Pola yang biasa memang seperti itu. Dasar sinting.

"Jadi..." Kasamatsu memulai duluan. Imayoshi selalu senang mengulur waktu dan dia tidak suka itu. Para junior sudah lebih dulu menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Imayoshi.

"Ah, duduk dulu, senpai. Nanti kau pegal dan cederamu kambuh lagi ssu..." Kise menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya di sisi kanan Imayoshi. Pelototan sang senior membuatnya bungkam lima detik kemudain. Akashi dan Momoi duduk anteng di sisi kiri sang pemimpin berkacamata yang senyumnya belum luntur sama sekali.

Tangan Imayoshi bergerak anggun seperti konduktor dengan batonnya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikuti saran Kise-kun dan duduk manis dulu sebelum kita mulai rapatnya, Yukio?"

Berdecih kesal, Kasamatsu duduk dengan tidak santai. Kaki disilangkan dan tangan dilipat depan dada. "Jangan ulur-ulur waktu. Kau tahu aku selalu kesal dengan tabiat jelekmu yang satu itu."

"Duh... Aku belum separah Aomine lho..." Imayoshi membela diri. Cengiran lebar terbentuk di bibirnya. "Jadi... Kukira Momoi lebih pantas menjelaskan misinya daripada aku..."

Perempuan manis di usia pertengah dua puluhan itu tersenyum pada Imayoshi sebelum kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. Mata empat pejantan di ruangan kini terfokus pada dirinya. Sebuah tablet tipis sepuluh inchi di tangannya. Dengan pijatan pelan pada salah satu tombol sensor sentuhan di atas layar, lampu ruangan meredup. Di belakang Imayoshi, layar LCD menyala mempertontonkan artikel-artikel dari sejumlah web berita.

Isinya sama. Organisasi kriminal Jabberwock dan sejumlah kasus yang mereka timbulkan.

"Kalian tentu sudah tahu bukan reputasi kelompok kriminal ini? Aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih jauh, untuk mempersingkat waktu..." Seraya berkata demikian, Momoi melirik pada Kasamatsu yang langsung merasa tersindir.

Tidak peduli Momoi Satsuki adalah pengumpul data terbaik divisi investigasi, menurut Kasamatsu, dia termasuk salah satu junior yang bermasalah dengan sopan santun terhadap senior.

Layar berkedip-kedip, berganti menjadi sebuah peta. Kawasan hiburan yang terkenal, arena lampu merah Tokyo.

"Hari ini 'acara tahunan' mereka akan digelar di sana. Di tempat yang ditandai dengan titik merah di layar..."

Di saat bersamaan Imayoshi mengeluarkan tiga amplop tebal dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. Masing-masing berisi nama 'Aomine Daiki', 'Kise Ryouta', dan 'Akashi Seijuuro'. Akashi dan Kise masing-masing mengambil surat bertuliskan nama mereka. Itu amplop undangan. Warnanya hitam dan tulisannya terukir dalam huruf alfabet bertuliskan tinta emas.

"Kenapa Akashi?" tanya Kasamatsu berang usah memerhatikan amplop yang tersisa di tangannya memang milik Aomine, bukan miliknya. Yang artinya posisinya benar-benar diberikan pada Akashi.

"Sssh... Jangan teriak-teriak, Yukio..." Imayoshi meletakan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar Kasamatsu tenang. Akashi yang sudah selesai membaca undangannya bersikap indifferent dengan kemali meletakan surat undangan di dalam amplopnya baik-baik.

"Kau sedang cedera. Aku ingin kau jadi pengawas untuk kali ini..." tambah Imayoshi.

Suara kepalan tangan Kasamatsu memukul meja terdengar. Kise dan Momor terkesiap. Tapi tidak dengan Akashi dan Imayoshi.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku kapten divisi ini!"

Terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menghela nafas, Imayoshi memberikan isyarat pada Momoi untuk menghentikan rapat. Lampu ruangan kembali menyala terang.

Mata sipit yang selalu terlihat riang itu mendadak terbuka sedikit lebih lebar. Mengirim pandangan berbahaya yang membuat semua orang dalam ruang rapat merinding. Kecuali Akashi yang senantiasa tenang dan terkontrol seolah dia sudah memprediksi ini semua.

"Aku atasanmu, Kasamatsu Yukio. Kau boleh ikut aturan mainku atau keluar. Pilihan ada di tanganmu."

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki tidak tahu apa yang membuat atmosfer kerjanya hari itu terasa amat berbeda. Dia baru saja kembali usai menjalankan perintah mengantar surat penyelidikan suatu kasus ke kantor pengadilan ketika dilihatnya Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki tampak pucat pasi. Kasamatsu tampak gusar dan seorang anak baru yang dikenalinya bernama Akashi Seijuuro tampak terlalu diam untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Tapi mengingat mereka baru saja melakukan rapat bersama Imayoshi Shouichi mungkin dia tidak terlalu heran. Dia tahu sekali mantan kapten basketnya di universitas itu bisa jadi sangat opresif jika dia mau—bukan berarti Aomine takut padanya, tapi memang sebaiknya pria berkarakter jelek dijauhi saja.

Oke, jika Momoi Satsuki mendengar pemikiran Aomine yang barusan itu, dia pasti menyuruh sahabat kecilnya itu berkaca dulu.

Waktu persiapan misi berjam-jam melesat secepat detik dalam keadaan sibuk tanpa jeda. Secara hiperbolis, Aomine bisa bilang otaknya nyaris meledak ketika mendengarkan detil rencana dari Momoi dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dipersiapkan dalam penyamaran sedetil mungkin.

Tiga mobil import berkilat dengan plat umum—bukan plat penanda mobil kepolisian—berjajar rapi di lapangan parkir.

"Hei, hei, hei... Apa benar tidak apa kita pakai barang sitaan kepolisian?" Aomine mengrenyitkan dahi heran. Bukan berarti dia tidak senang dengan kesempatan menunggangi mobil-mobil cantik ini, tapi ini barang sitaaan. Rasanya aneh memakai barang yang kau ambil dari para penadah dan penyelundup. Sekalipun untuk misi, ini yang pertama kali.

"Kita sudah diberi izin untuk memakainya..." Akashi menjelaskan dengan tenang. Tanpa ragu dia membuka pintu lamborghini abu-abu yang ada di tengah dan masuk untuk men-starter mesin.

"Nikmati saja, Aominecchi... Mendengarmu berbicara soal pelanggaran aturan rasanya aneh tahu ssu..."

"Cih. Sial kau, Kise. Aku masih sadar statusku sekarang ini polisi."

Kise mengambil kehormatan mengendarai Mercedes biru berkilap, menyisakan Audi silver untuk Aomine.

Begitu ketiganya berada dalam mobil masing-masing, GPS menyala otomatis. Layar komputer mini menampilkan peta tujuan yang ditandai titik merah dan posisi mobil masing-masing dengan titik biru.

Akashi Seijuuro memacu mobilnya pertama kali tanpa ragu. Kise dan Aomine sampai mesti buru-buru menyusul mesin berkapasitas besar yang dikendarai si kepala merah. Jangan bilang mereka akan kalah dengan anak baru yang hendak mulai karir di divisi penyelidikan lapangan. Mereka bisa malu.

"Akashicchi, kau bersemangat sekali-ssu..." Kise berujar. Suaranya terdengar di dalam mobil Akashi dan Aomine berkat alar komunkasi yang baru saja dipasang sepaket dengan GPS.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Kukira level antusiasmeku cukup normal, Kise-kun..."

Tiga mobil impor melaju menuju arah berbeda sekeluarnya dari luar gedung kepolisian. Imayoshi telah mengatur agar mereka bertiga sampai ke area tujuan lewat rute berbeda agar tidak mencurigakan. Namun demikian, waktu mereka mencapai lokasi nyaris bersamaan.

Sebuah gedung kantoran yang bobrok nan usang menjulang tinggi. Kontradiksi dengan itu semua, mobil-mobil mewah dengan berbagai merek yang jelas sekali harganya membuat masyarakat pada umumnya tercengang heran berbaris tertib untuk masuk ke area parkir yang ada di bawah tanah. Di sisi-sisi jalan sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi Akashi, Kise, dan Aomine masuk ke jalan menuju area _basement_, tampak beberapa wanita penjaja tubuh memamerkan kemolekan mereka dengan pakaian seronok dan pulasan warna-warna yang berani di wajah mereka.

Benar-benar area lampu merah. Aomine akan mengakui jujur dia merasa berat hati melepaskan kesempatan menyentuh wanita-wanita berdada besar itu karena tengah menyemban tugas.

Yang jelas saat ini, hanya orang kaya sinting yang akan mengadakan pesta normal di lokasi seperti ini.

"Siapkan topeng kalian..." Akashi berkata sambil memasangkan topeng plastik berwarna merah yang menutupi area matanya dengan aksen dua butir Kristal kuning keemasan di bagian bawah lubang penglihatan kiri-nya. Kise lekas-lekas memasangkan topengnya sendiri yang berwarna kuning emas dan menutupi paruh kiri wajahnya. Aomine pun demikian. Topeng biru tua menutupi paruh wajah kanan dengan apik.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, mereka terbawa irama Akashi yang dominan dalam memberi arahan.

Agak gila sebenarnya menyembunyikan hanya setengah wajah saja, tapi jika ini memang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan sebagai tamu Jabberwock, maka mereka bertiga mau tidak mau harus melakukannya.

Mobil mereka diparkir di area berjauhan. Bersikap seperti sesama orang asing, ketiganya bungkam satu sama lain ketika berada di lift yang sama dan diantar menuju ruangan pesta entah di lantai berapa.

Di undangan mereka hanya tertulis ketentuan untuk berpakain formal dan mengenakan topeng sebagai _dress code_. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti di ruang mana 'acara tahunan' diadakan.

Kontras dengan gedung bobrok. Elevator berlantai putih bersih dan dinding berlapis karpet putih bercorak emas tampak sangat berkelas.

Petugas bertopeng hitam seragam mengantar ketiganya dengan hormat. Tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan 'semoga para tuan senang' dengan acara malam ini seusai menganatar mereka bertiga.

Berjalan mengikuti panduan seorang penjaga berbadan kekar lainnya yang juga mengenakan topeng hitam, ketiganya akhirnya berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu besi besi kokoh berukiran naga yang timbul seperti relief candi. Pintu tersebut digeser membuka, mempertontonkan sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi klub malam mewah. Sofa-sofa berbentuk huruf c memutari sebuah meja lingkaran dan dipenuhi oleh sosok-sosok bertopeng—mitra kerja dan klien Jabberwock—yang asyik menenggak minuman keras. Mungkin wine, dom perignon, vodka, atau apalah.

Bau asap tembakau memenuhi ruangan, membuat Kise merasa sangat tak nyaman. Tapi tidak dengan Aomine dan Akashi yang memang dasarnya merokok. Mereka relatif lebih tenang meski bau keras cerutu kelas atas tetap membuat keduanya agak sebal. Mereka ditempatkan di satu meja yang sama bertiga. Sementara dua tamu lain yang datang bersama mereka dipersilahkan menempati slot lain yang masih terisi satu tamu saja.

Sofa-sofa nyaman berwarna merah gelap berbentuk huruf c yang disusun pertingkat seperti di gedung bioskop dan semua terarah menatap pada sebuah panggung di ujung depan ruangan yang lain; di tingkat lantai yang lebih rendah. Lampu-lampu dinding dengan sinar berwarna kuning temaram menjadikan suasana remang-remang dan elegan; walau entah mengapa mengingatkan Aomine pada tata ruang di love hotel murahan juga.

Suhu udara dingin dan nyaman, cocok untuk mereka yang datang dengan berpakaian jas mewah berbahan tebal. Dinding-dinding ditutupi kain magenta gelap dan tampak beberapa lukisan seronok yang membuat perasaan mual. Sungguh, ruangan ini didesain oleh dan untuk orang-orang berpreferensi aneh dan tak normal.

Dari sudut matanya Aomine dapat melihat Akashi menatap dingin panggung di depan mereka. Apa hanya perasaanya saja atau memang sesaat mata kiri Akashi berkilat menjadi warna emas?

Tapi Aomine tidak diberi waktu cukup lama untuk berpikir.

Mereka bertiga tiba dalam waktu nyaris mendekati mulainya acara. Usai Kise menolak cocktail yang ditawarkan seorang pelayan—dengan alasan dia ingin sadar sepenuhnya selama acara, ruangan mendadak hening.

Seorang MC bertopeng membuka acara malam itu dengan kelakar tidak lucu yang herannya membuat para pendatang tertawa juga. Mungkin alkohol mengacaukan selera humor mereka. Siapa tahu?

Setengah sembilan tepat—usai acara pembukaan yang diisi tari-tarian penari setengah nudis, penerangan di panggung menyala dan mempertontonkan kembali sosok MC dengan rambut hitam tersisir modis berkat bantuan minyak rambut dan juga tuxedo yang licin juga rapi.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_!" Suara ramai si pemimpin acara membahana, disusul keriuhan yang sama dari bangku penonton. "Mari kita mulai pelelangan hari ini. Penawaran kami buka dengan komoditas yang baru kami dapatkan dengan usaha tak mudah tentunya."

Tujuh sangkar burung dengan ukuran kelewat besar dilengkapi roda di bawahnya, muncul di atas panggung dengan didorong oleh beberapa petugas. Tangan sang pemimpin acara menarik kain hitam pertama yang menyelubungi sangkar yang terdekat dengannya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mulut tersumpal handuk dan pakaian yang tak lebih dari secarik kain peach nyaris transparan menggantung di tubuhnya.

Aomine yang tadinya berharap mendapat sedikit pemandangan setelah tarian mengundang acara pembuka mesti menahan rahanngnya supaya tidak jatuh. Demi bola basket tetangga yang dulu dia hilangkan, didandani seperti apapun, tetap saja yang ada di sangkar itu bukan wanita.

Itu Sakurai Ryou! Rekannya di divisi yang sama yang jenis kelaminya masih lelaki tulen.

Agaknya Akashi dan Kise turut menyadari hal itu.

Detik itu juga, Kise dan Aomine bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam dengan Imayosi. Siapa sangka bos mereka setega ini. Mereka kira penyamaran mereka sudah cukup berisiko. Tapi sekarang lihat apa yang bos mereka itu lakukan pada Sakurai!

Benar-benar setan si Imayoshi Shouichi itu. Kini mereka punya alasan untuk bersyukur pada tugas mereka. Setidaknya bukan mereka yang mesti ada di dalam sangkar dan dijadikan objek lelang.

Di sisi lain, Akashi hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. Kali ini Kise yang merasa ganjil dengan ekspresi Akashi. Walau ditutupi topeng, dia dapat melihat ekspresi Akashi lain dari biasanya. Tidak lembut sama sekali. Dia justru tampak sedikit... kejam.

Atau mungkin dia hanya merasa lucu melihat Sakurai? Kise hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

"Gadis cantik dua puluh tahun dengan tubuh sehat jasmani dan rohani. Masih perawan dan segar. Harga dibuka pada seratus ribu Yen."

Aomine rasanya ingin berteriak dramatis, 'Gadis gundulmu, gadis apaan yang badannya rata begitu'. Tapi karena itu akan sangat menghancurkan suasana, dia diam saja.

Akashi dengan berani mengangkat penawaran. Seratus sepuluh ribu. Dengan cepat harga disalip yang lain tentu. Tapi karena memang dia hanya berakting, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Kise ikut-ikutan sampai sok-sok berdebat tapi akhirnya mengalah di menit terakhir.

Mereka bertiga ada di sini untuk mengamankan para korban yang ada di dalam sangkar-sangkar burung besar. Sampai Imayoshi atau Kasamatsu memberi tanda mereka boleh bergerak, mereka mesti diam dan berpura-pura menjadi klien Jabberwock yang anteng.

Hal yang sama terus berulang sampai pada sangkar ke enam, semua yang dijual dipakaikan pakaian yang sengaja mempertontonkan tubuh mulus dan mengundang belaian. Aomine yang terkenal dengan pikiran mesum saja mengrenyit jijik dengan pelanggaran HAM seperti yang dilakukan Jabberwock. Dia melirik Kise yang tampak geram lekas-lekas ingin menyelamatkan para korban.

Oh, jelas saja. Si kepala pirang itu kan punya hati selembut bulu sayap malaikat. Mana tahan dia melihat kejahatan terang-terangan di depan matanya. Manusia dijual pada harga tertentu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan binatang manusia-manusia lain yang lebih kaya dengan status lebih tinggi. Ini kejahatan kelas berat.

Mata Aomine kemudian melirik Akashi.

Berbeda dengan Kise yang geram. Akashi tampak sangat tenang. Dan dingin. Matanya menatap datar dan tajam. Intens. Penuh fokus.

.

.

"_Namamu Akashi Seijuuro? Nama yang bagus, nak. Kau boleh panggil aku Shuu-niisan. Jangan Pak Polisi. Aku tidak setua kelihatannya, kau tahu?"_

"_Kukira Nijimura-san lebih pantas."_

"_Tidak bisakah tunjukan rasa terima kasihmu dengan sedikit menurut padaku?"_

"_Baiklah. Shuuzo-san."_

"_Keras kepala..."_

.

.

"Terakhir yang kami lelang pada hari ini!" Keriuhan bertambah—nyaris memekakan telinga—meresponi kata-kata sang pembawa acara.

'Benar-benar pesta binatang', Aomine membatin.

"Kami buka pada harga tujuh ratus ribu Yen. Pemuda belia yang cocok sebagai peliharaan anda-anda sekalian di rumah…"

Kain hitam yang menutupi sangkar terakhir tersibak dengan cepat.

Aomine dan Kise menganga kaget melihat sosok remaja lelaki menyedihkan yang duduk dalam posisi bersimpuh, berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling rahasia, tanpa tertutup sehelai pun benang. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda pendek dihiasi tiara tipis berlian dan matanya yang senada tampak berkabut. Mungkin karena pengaruh obat tertentu. Wajahnya dipulas warna-warni yang tidak mencolok, namun sudah cukup menonjolkan kerupawannan parasnya yang halus dan lembut bak boneka. Tangannya diangkat tinggi, terikat borgol yang menahan tangan itu berada di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tak mampu menutupi dada bidangnya yang serupa permukaan mutiara tak bercela. Kalung-kalung permata aneka warna disusun bertumpuk memperindah sosoknya yang lemah tak berdaya.

Penonton menggila. Tawaran datang bertubi-tubi untuk sang pemuda yang berada dalam keadaan nudis di sangkar. Dua agen kepolisian independen sendiri tak sempat bereaksi lebih dari sekedar tercengang. Bagaiamana mengatakannya ya? Sejak detik pertama mereka memandang sosok dalam sangkar tersebut, hatinya diliputi rasa iba.

Hanya Akashi yang masih punya kesadaran untuk ikut berpura-pura menawar harga.

Dalam sekejap tawaran sudah menembus harga satu juta seratus ribu Yen. Fantastis.

Sesaat sebelum penawaran bergerak ke satu juta dua ratus tibu, pintu berat menuju ke dalam ruangan terbuka dengan suara kasar. Tampak sosok Imayoshi, diapit oleh Kasamatsu dan Ootsubo Taisuke di sisi kiri dan kanannya, menatap tajam pada semua peserta lelang yang segera dilanda kepanikan.

Siapa yang mengira polisi akan datang ketika acara mencapai klimaks?!

Bahkan di bawah pengaruh alkohol—dan mungkin obat-obatan terlarang pun—mereka tahu bahwa mereka dalam masalah besar.

Polisi independen—berbeda dengan polisi umumnya—adalah badan yang bergerak mandiri di luar kuasa perdana mentri dan hanya bertanggung jawab pada parlemen untuk setiap aksi mereka. Tidak bisa disogok, bersih, dan tentunya menyusahkan bagi para pelanggar hukum.

Percuma mencoba melarikan diri. Akses untuk keluar semua sudah ditutup oleh petugas bersenjata.

Dari arah panggung sendiri terjadi kepanikan saat Sakurai dengan ahli melepaskan diri dari kurungan sangkar—dia pasti sudah punya kuncinya. Begitupun pembawa acara yang melepaskan topenyang dan menunjukan jati dirinya.

Itu Izuki Shun. Pantas saja rasanya lelucon garing di acara pembukaan sebelumnya itu familiar. Aomine dan Kise cukup terkejut. Hanya Akashi yang tampaknya sudah sadar sedari awal yang tetap bisa efisien dalam bertugas.

Sesuai rencana, ketiganya bergerak mencapai panggung untuk melepaskan satu persatu tawananan bersama Izuki dan Sakurai—yang tampak lucu karena bertugas dalam balutan _lingerie_. Sementara para peserta lelang yang lain diamankan oleh pasukan yang dibawa Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, dan Ootsubo.

Sangkar pertama yang dihampiri Akashi adalah sangkar berisi pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang dilelang. Dengan pistol berperdam suara yang dibawanya, ia merusak gembok tebal di pintu sangkar. Diputuskannya juga rantai borgol sang pemuda yang menahan kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala. Membuatnya tak mampu menutupi dada bidangnya yang seputih susu.

Aomine dan Kise mengamankan korban lain yang tampak sama lemasnya dengan pemuda yang diselamatkan Akashi. Sial betul Jabberwock. Mereka pasti mencekoki korban mereka dengan suatu obat sampai mereka teler dan hanya punya sedikit sekali kadar kesadaran.

"Kau sudah aman…" ujar Akashi sambil melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu sang pemuda—menutupi ketelanjangannya. "Tenanglah…"

Penyelamat. Itulah yang melintas di benak sang pemuda berambut biru muda ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan garmen tebal yang menguarkan aroma mint dan rempah-rempah—melindunginya dari dingin yang menyerang. Satu tangannya menggapai putus asa, meremat kemeja merah marun Akashi untuk memastikan bahwa kini ia punya tempat berpegang.

Semua peserta lelang dipaksa tiarap ke tanah dengan dua tangan di atas kepala mereka. Mengutuki nasib sial yang membuat mereka tertangkap basah oleh polisi independen sedang mengikuti pelelangan gelap di mana manusia diperdagangkan. Ini benar-benar akan jadi berita besar yang menggemparkan di koran esok pagi.

.

.

"Nash Gold maupun Jason Silver tidak ada di sini!" umpat Kasamatsu gusar. "Padahal jelas-jelas dia berada dalam bangunan ini. Cepat sekali dia lari. Kita kecolongan!"

"Aku tidak heran, Yukio. Bukan gayanya jika dia sampai tertangkap semudah ini. Kita di sini hanya untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban lagi," ujar Imayoshi sambil memerhatikan wajah-wajah para pelanggan yang satu persatu dipaksa masuk ke dalam kendaraan besar untuk dibawa ke markas. Ootsubo mencocokan satu persatu wajah-wajah para pelanggan dengan data-data yang ada di tangannya bersama Momoi.

Sakurai yang sudah memakai jas yang dipinjamankan Aomine di atas _lingerie_ _peach_-nya—dan juga mencopot wignya—mengevakuasi korban-korban yang baru saja dibebaskan ke dalam mobil yang lain yang terpisah dengan yang membawa para tersangka. Hanya satu korban yang tidak bisa dievakuasi. Pemuda mungil yang kini tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Akashi. Pemuda tersebut tidak melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja Akashi. Terpaksa, pemuda berambut merah itu menggendongnya kemana-mana.

"Anak ini tidak terdata sebagai orang hilang…" ujar Ootsubo yang mencocokan data dengan wajah para korban. "Kemana kita harus mengembalikannya?"

Kasamatsu mengambil tab dari tangan Momoi sebelum akhirnya menyerahkannya kembali. "Kita juga tidak bisa menampungnya di kantor."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Semua berpandang-pandangan. Sebelum Imayoshi dengan senyum tipis mengatakan, "Karena dia tidak bisa lepas dari Akashi-kun untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana kalau dia ditampung dulu di tempatnya?"

Kasamatsu nyaris meneriaki atasannya itu lagi karena idenya yang seenaknya. Sebodo amat dengan masalah pangkat. Mereka seumur dan masuk kepolisian independen Rakuzan ini di waktu yang nyaris sama. Tidak ada masalah senioritas yang menghalanginya memprotes Imayoshi. Setidaknya begitulah jika Imayoshi sedang tidak terlalu peduli membungkamnya dengan memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai pemimpin seperti di rapat sebelumnya.

Sayangnya ucapan Akashi membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku tidak keberatan, Imayoshi-san."

Tanpa disadari siapapun, pelukan Akashi pada tubuh pemuda berambut biru muda spontan mengetat. Protektif. Menjaga.

"Hm. Kupercayakan padamu, Akashi-kun."

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Itu pemuda rambut biru muda ketebak banget lah ya? wwww

Ini hanya fik daur ulang yang disesuaikan dengan Kurobasu. Dulu saya pernah buat ini di fandom lain, tapi kemudian dihapus karena hilang mood (semoga yang ini nggak seperti itu deh ya). Bahkan ada paragraf yang Cuma saya kopas dari fic base-nya. Hahahaa. Semoga ga ada yang kelewat diedit dari paragraf copas-an itu.

Ke depannya mungkin akan membingungkan karena saya mau munculin dua kepribadian Akashi. Semoga chapter pertama cukup membantu pembaca memahami setting saya.

Mungkin ide daur ulang ini, saya mesti berterima kasih sama kemunculan extra game dan tim Jabberwock. Akhirnya saya nemu antagonis yang bener-bener pengen saya tulis sebagai antagonis di police!AU kurobasu ini. Saya biasanya sulit nulis cerita serius di Kurobasu karena well... galau mau jatuhin peran antagonis ke siapa.

Last but not least, I hope you enjoy this.

-Fans berat Akashi Seijuuro-


	2. Chapter 2

_Roh yang telah melihat hantu maut tak mungkin takut kepada wajah pencuri; prajurit yang telah menyaksikan pedang berkilau di atas kepalanya dan aliran darah di bawah kakinya tidaklah peduli dengan batu-batu yang dilemparkan kepadanya oleh anak-anak jalanan._

_(Kahlil Gibran—Broken Wings)_

.

.

"_Aku tidak percaya kau masih sepuluh tahun, Sei…"_

_Nijimura Shuuzo memerhatikan bocah berambut merah yang tengah menekuni bukunya di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Tangan bergerak menggerakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang baru saja dikeramas dan mengurkan harum shampoo. _

_Yang dipanggil, Akashi Seijuuro, mengangkat pandangannya dari bukunya. Matanya menatap lurus tuan rumah sekaligus walinya. Polos, bocah itu bertanya._

"_Ada masalah dengan apa yang kubaca, Shuuzo-san?"_

"_Selera bacaanmu." Nijimura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di sebelah Akashi. Diacaknya helaian crimson anak lelaki bermata semerah batu delima itu. "Seperti bapak-bapak tua, kau tahu."_

"_Tapi Shuuzo-san tidak membaca buku seperti ini."_

"_Hei! Maksudmu aku sudah tua?"_

.

.

**F****EARLESS**

**Kuroko no Basuke****Ó**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

|Boku!/Oreshi!Akashi x Kuroko fanfiction| **Slight** **Nijimura x Akashi** | rated **M** for **heavy plot**|

|Romance, drama, crime| Slow progress romance|

|Warning: typo, alur campur aduk dan sedikit berantakan. Maafkanlah hamba yang amatiran ini|

.

.

"Akashicchi…" Kise Ryouta mengguncang pundak pemuda berambut merah yang kini terkantuk-kantuk di kursi belakang mobil hitam yang sudah parkir dengan manis di basement apartemen. "Bangun, Akashicchi. Kita sudah sampai."

"Uh…"

Akashi dapat merasakan pintu di sisi kirinya terbuka lebar dengan dua orang rekan kerjanya sudah berdiri di sana—menantinya untuk bangun. Akashi memanggil kesadarannya yang semula tersapu oleh arus mimpi. Katakan bodoh, tapi ia sendiri lupa apa mimpinya barusan. Ia sendiri sedikit kaget ketika Kise membangunkannya.

Cara Aomine mengemudikan Audi dengan mulus nyaris tanpa guncangan sedikitpun rasanya membuat Akashi tanpa sadar jatuh terlelap.

Samar-samar Akashi dapat merasakan tangannya yang pegal serta bobot tambahan lain yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan di pangkuannya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari—dan ingat—bahwa kini ia sedang diserahi tanggung jawab mengurus pemuda mungil korban pelelangan manusia yang sebelumnya ia selamatkan. Pemuda beruntung yang sayangnya tak dapat dikirim pulang kemana-mana karena tidak terdaftar sebagai orang hilang.

Nafas pemuda berambut biru muda itu begitu teratur. Akashi melihat dua kelopak matanya yang seperti bulan sabit menutup rapat. Di balik kelopak mata itu, Akashi tahu ada kristal biru cerah yang sebelumnya sempat menatapnya dengan penuh syukur juga rasa lega—entah pemuda itu sendiri sadari atau tidak. Bulu mata panjang berjejer rapi di sana, mempercantik penampilannya yang sudah serupa boneka. Pemuda tersebut tampak begitu rapuh, begitu ringkih.

"Ah…"

"Akashi? Kenapa bengong? Cepat turun. Kami harus mengembalikan mobil ini ke kantor hari ini juga, nih…" Aomine mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya tak sabar ke atas kap mobil. Kise hanya memberikan cengiran kecil dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih bisa diterjemahkan 'maaf, tidak bisa membantumu mengurus ini-itu dulu, sobat'.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun." Akashi berujar seraya bergerak hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin pemuda dalam pelukannya terbangun karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Yo. Bukan masalah."

"Kami ini partnermu, Akashicchi. Santai saja."

.

.

Akashi merebahkan tubuh pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak mau melepaskan cengkraman pada bajunya—membuatnya susah bergerak kemana-mana—ke atas ranjang besar yang bercover putih dengan selimut merah gelap. Sekitar lima menit dihabiskan oleh sang anggota kepolisian untuk bantu menguraikan rematan jari-jari kurus di bajunya, yang ternyata sulit sekali dilepaskan. Pasti saat Akashi menyelamatkannya tadi anak itu lega sekali, sampai-sampai tidak mau melepaskannya sekalipun setelahnya anak itu kolaps dengan sukses dalam kombinasi buaian rasa kantuk dan syukur.

Diperhatikannya kontur wajah pemuda di depannya sembari duduk dan bertopang dagu di sisi ranjangnya sendiri.

Pemuda ini masih sangat kecil. Kurang lebih tiga belas tahun—perkiraan Akashi setelah mengamati wajahnya. Paling tua lima belas, menurut perkiraanya.

Menilik fakta bahwa anak ini tidak terdata sebagai orang hilang, Akashi yakin anak ini termasuk anak-anak yang dibeli dengan harga murah dari keluarga-keluarga miskin yang membutuhkan uang untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Ironis.

Jabberwock memang komplotan bajingan. Akashi bersumpah suatu saat dia akan membuat perhitungan secara langsung dengan gerombolan ini.

Semenit, dua menit. Akashi masih memerhatikan pemuda berambut biru muda yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Instingtif, perlahan-lahan tangannya berlari menyisir helaian biru muda lembut di kepala pemuda itu. Mengusap-usapnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Akashi hanya bermaksud menenangkannya karena semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu, pemuda yang terbaring di ranjangnya itu terlihat gelisah. Titik-titik peluh mengucur di pelipis sampai ke lehernya.

Akashi membuka laci di buffet samping ranjang. Sapu tangan berwarna merah diambilnya untuk menghapus peluh di wajah dan area leher. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka gerakannya itu akan membuat pemuda di ranjangnya terbangun.

Matanya berkabut. Sarat emosi yang membuat Akashi terpaku sesaat.

Akashi bukan orang yang mudah terkejut. Tapi dia harus mengakui Jabberwock terlalu brengsek untuk bisa ditebak di detik ketika pemuda berambut biru itu menarik Akashi mendekat dan memeluknya.

Batas antara tubuh telanjang pemuda itu dan Akashi hanya selembar selimut—dan juga pakaian formal yang belum dilepaskan Akashi dari tubuhnya. Terpana, Akashi baru mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ketika pemuda itu menggesekan area tubuhnya yang paling privat dengan Akashi. Mencari friksi ternikmat.

Otak brilian Akashi tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Obat. Aphrodisiac. Dan sepertinya bukan dosis ringan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mencoba memberontak. Ia melepaskan diri dari belitan lengan seputih susu dan mendorong bahu pemuda itu untuk tetap bersandar pada ranjang.

"Ahhn…"

Pemuda itu mengerang merasakan tubuhnya dibanting keras ke ranjang. Walau permukaan di bawah punggungnya empuk, obat membuat inderanya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitive. Tangannya mencakar-cakar udara dengan liar. Mencari-cari dengan frustasi.

Akashi termasuk orang yang sabar. Tapi menghadapi pemuda setengah teler yang menggeliat liar bukan hal yang paling disukainya.

"Cih…" Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu melonggarkan dasi yang masih melingkari lehernya. Tangan lain menahan dua pegelangan tangan pemuda yang seolah sengaja meminta Akashi menyentuhnya—menyalahi batas di antara mereka.

"Ahnn… Uh..." Pemuda berambut biru muda itu tetap memberontak walaupun Akashi sudah mengikat dua tangannya dengan simpul dasi yang cukup kuat dan rapi. Kali ini kakinya bergerak menyusup keluar selimut dan membelit pinggang Akashi.

"Astaga…" Akashi memijat pelipisnya pening. Bibir pemuda di bawahnya mencari-cari. Mengecup leher Akashi yang masih menguarkan samar-samar wangi parfum lembut pria. Dua tangan Akashi bertumpu di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh pemuda di bawahnya, menahan beban tubuh agar dia tidak ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil itu.

"Dengar, dik. Aku tidak sedang berminat menghabiskan waktu dengan seks cepat. Tidak dengan orang yang seharusnya kuamankan."

Akashi mesti bersyukur selimutnya masih menutupi area pribadi yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Pemuda itu mencoba mendudukan diri dan melepaskan belitan kaki yang memerangkap pinggangnya.

Dia memutar otak. Bagaimana caranya agar bocah ini tidak sadar sampai pengaruh aphrodisiac-nya habis.

"Tunggu di sini." Akashi mengusap kepala pemuda itu sabar. Dia berlalu ke arah dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih dan botol obat berwarna putih. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan cepat, dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Pemuda di atas ranjang sedang berbaring menyamping seraya merapatkan kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tampak tersiksa. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tersiksa jika dipaksa untuk merasakan gairah seksual yang seolah membuat gila?

"Baiklah. Apa kau bisa minum?" Tanya Akashi datar; seolah dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda super bergairah di atas ranjang.

Reaksi pemuda itu—yang hanya memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan tidak fokus—membuat Akashi tahu, jawabannya adalah tidak. Berdecak, Akashi duduk di tepi ranjang. Gelas berisi air diletakan di atas buffet, di sebelah jam meja digital dan lampu baca berkap warna krem. Tangan memutar tutup botol obat. Tablet putih dikeluarkan dari dalam botol.

"Buka mulutmu…"

Jemari Akashi menyelipkan tablet itu di antara dua celah bibir sang pemuda yang lembut dan basah. Pemuda itu seolah belum lelah mengirim sinyal, dia sempat mengecup ujung-ujung jari Akashi. Tingkahnya itu membuat kening Akashi berkerut.

"Baiklah. Diam sebentar."

Akashi mengambil gelas air minum dan memindahkan cairan bening bersuhu ruang itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Menahan air itu di mulut, Akashi kemudian menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda di ranjangnya.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Akashi mentransfer air dalam mulutnya ke mulut pemuda yang dipaksanya menelan obat. Beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi dagu dan leher.

Dua dan tiga kali lagi prosedur diulang sampai Akashi yakin pemuda itu sudah bisa menelan obat tidur yang diminumkannya. Reaksinya cukup lambat, tapi setidaknya lumayan.

Kini pemuda itu sudah kembali ke alam mimpi, Akashi bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Semoga setelah sadar kau lupa hal barusan. Akan sangat memalukan untukmu kan kalau sampai ingat…" Akashi berujar seraya merapikan poni pemuda yang kini terlelap seperti bayi. "Selamat tidur…"

_._

_._

"_Dari mana kau belajar berciuman, Sei?"_

"_Dari Shuuzo-san."_

"_Ini pertama kali aku menciummu. Kenapa kau seahli itu? Apa bakatmu sampai ke hal seperti ini juga? Cih. Menyebalkan."_

_._

_._

Tubuh setinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter terpelanting ke sudut ruangan. Hantaman dengan dinding berlapis wallpaper merah emas mengakibatkan timbulnya suara derak keras. Sosok menyedihkan itu terbatuk. Cap telapak sepatu besar nyata di kemeja putihnya. Jasnya berdebu.

Atmosfer menjadi dingin bukan karena pengatur suhu ruangan disetel pada suhu delapan belas derajat celcius. Rasa takut mengirim tremor dan tekanan yang berat pada setiap orang dalam ruangan. Jajaran pria-pria berparas keturunan kaukasian, negroid, dan mongoloid tidak berbuat apapun. Mereka hanya terdiam. Menyaksikan dalam sunyi.

Ikut campur ketika para eksekutif Jabberwock memberikan hukuman sungguh bukan tindakan bijaksana. Dan belum ada bawahan Jabberwock yang semasokis itu untuk merelakan diri dijadikan sasaran tendangan kaki besar bos mereka.

"Siapa yang sebodoh itu memasukan Kuroko Tetsuya ke dalam list barang pelelangan?" Sebuah bentakan kasar menggelegar.

Jason Silver mengarahkan tendangan sekali lagi ke tubuh anak buahnya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Terbatuk darah, noda merah membasahi lantai. Dia tidak tampak iba. Pria tinggi berkulit gelap itu bukan tipe penuh belas kasih.

Jika perlu, namanya dapat menjadi sinonim yang sangat sesuai untuk 'keji' ataupun 'lalim'.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sir..."

Seolah tuli, apologi itu tidak diterima sama sekali. Tendangan lain mendarat ke wajah pria itu.

Sampai akhirnya sosok pria pirang yang semenjak tadi duduk terdiam di sofa menyesap anggur mengangkat tangannya. Isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Tenang, Silver…"

Jason berdecak sebal. Dia merapikan jasnya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Badan berbobot kurang lebih satu kwintal itu membuat sofa berkover kulit sintetis berderit. Para bawahan yang berjajar di sisi ruangan menelan ludah mereka.

Nash Gold Jr, generasi kedua yang memimpin Jabberwock. Pria pirang itu tidak memiliki perawakan pegulat professional seperti halnya Jason Silver. Tapi suara tenangnya mengindikasikan bahaya. Dia berwibawa dan ditakuti. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tahu, jika priaberkulit putih itu mau, dia bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dibanding partnernya yang sudah dari sananya temperamental.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan berikutnya, Gold?"

"Hm…"—Nash bergumam seraya memutar-mutar gelas Kristal bulatnya. Likuid merah dalam gelas bergoyang pelan. Pria itu menghirup aroma asam anggur nikmat dan khidmat. "Kuroko Tetsuya bukan orang yang masuk dalam daftar pencarian. Seharusnya melacaknya tidak sulit. Ah, dia tidak perlu dilacak. Dia pasti ada dalam penanganan para polisi independen itu sekarang."

"Itu jauh lebih menyulitkan kita. Jika mereka sampai tahu menengai 'itu', kita akan habis!" Jason berujar keras; tidak sabar.

Para bawahan diam-diam saling bertukar pandang. Kapan terkahir mereka melihat bos mereka yang satu itu hilang kendali emosi? Tidak pernah. Dia memang pemarah. Tapi biasanya kepongahannya membuatnya meremehkan segala sesuatu. Sekarang dia sepanik ini, sungguh sebuah persitiwa langka.

Mata Nash mengerling dingin pada Jason. Dia berhenti memutar-mutar gelas kristalnya.

"Kubilang 'tenang', Silver…"—perintah Nash dengan nada dingin.

Keduanya beradu tatapan selama sekian lama. Jason mengalah pada akhirnya.

Pria berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas keras. "Kau otaknya. Kuharap kau punya rencana yang bagus…"

Tersenyum, Nash memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menambahkan anggur merah ke gelasnya. Tergopoh-gopoh, seorang pria tinggi menuangkan anggur lagi untuknya.

"Aku suka dia," Nash berujar. Pria pirang itu kemudian menyesap anggurnya tenang. Jason menatapnya dengan tatapan menyipit seolah mengatakan 'oh, yang benar saja, Gold'.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Andaipun dia tidak terkait dengan 'itu' aku akan senang sekali mengejarnya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Bukannya aku mencampuri seleramu, Gold. Kau tahu, dia tidak mungkin bungkam soal 'itu'. Dia tipe anak yang cukup cerdas. Aku tidak yakin dia akan segera berusaha memberitahu polisi tentang itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku?"

Nash tertawa kecil. Tawanya tidak berlangsung lama. Dalam gerakan cepat ia melemparkan gelasnya pada salah seorang bawahannya. Anggur tumpah membasahi pakaian sang bawahan. Bunyi gelas Kristal hancur berkeping-keping terdengar.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan bersama Nash—tidak terkecuali Jason—menahan nafas.

Ekspresi wajah Nash berubah keras dan licik.

"Dan kau pikir mereka tidak butuh waktu menguraikan semua sandi itu? Kuroko-sensei orang yang pandai. Tapi aku tidak yakin anaknya yang masih berumur empat belas itu sama pandainya."

Jason terdiam. Sedikit banyak dia menyesali diri karena sudah memancing emosi Nash. Seharusnya dia yang paling tahu Nash tidak suka pendapat dan rencananya diragukan.

"Polisi independen, hah?" Nash menatap pecahan beling di lantai. Tak satupun anak buahnya berani bergerak sebelum mendapatkan titah darinya. "Mereka masih hijau untuk melawan Jabberwock."

"Ya…" Jason berusaha bersikap sedikit lebih santai. Tidak baik menyinggung harga diri Nash sebagai pimpinan Jabberwock. Siapapun harus siap mati—atau minimal cedera berat—kalau ingin melakukannya. Jason Silver bukan pengecualian. "Y-ya, Nash. Kurasa kau benar."

Nash tertawa lagi. Tawa renyah yang menurut Jason maupun para bawahannya justru terdengar mengerikan.

"Dan kau lupa satu hal, Silver…"—mata Nash berkilat tersaput humor ketika berkata demikian. "Anak itu cacat…"

.

_._

Akashi terbangun pagi ini di atas sofa karena aroma kopi pekat yang nikmat menguar dari dapur. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel yang diletakannya di atas meja rendah dan dia melihat jam baru menunjukan pukul enam pagi kurang sepuluh. Jam biologisnya selalu membuatnya terbangun pukul enam. Ini pertama kali dia terbangun lebih awal.

Menghampiri dapur, Akashi menyipitkan mata heran melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru muda tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dua piring roti panggang sudah tertata di atas meja. Dua mangkuk salad segar dan juga teko bening berisi air mineral dingin melengkapi sarapan.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kausnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan celana trainingnya yang berwarna hitam bergaris putih. Kausnya tampak kebesaran dan ujung celananya menyapu lantai. Tapi untungnya bagian pinggang celana training yang elastis membuat celana itu pas melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau…"

Kehadiran Akashi agaknya membuat pemuda itu kaget. Ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air yang sudah setengah habis dari tangannya. Untunglah gelas itu berbahan plastik sehingga tidak pecah berserakan.

Akashi menghampirinya dan memungut gelas tersebut.

Pemuda berambut biru itu berwajah datar. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Hanya saja Akashi terlalu pandai menilai gestur seseorang sehingga ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya tengah bingung harus berkata apa. Dia juga tampak agak takut karena baru saja berbuat bodoh; menjatuhkan gelas yang isinya membasahi lantai. Padahal Akashi tidak berniat memarahinya sama sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar." Akashi bangkit berdiri usai memungut gelasnya. Diletakannya gelas plastik itu ke bak cuci dan ditepuknya kepala pemuda berambut biru muda, membuat yang bersangkutan berkedip takjub dan heran.

"Kau lupa? Aku polisi yang kemarin membawamu keluar dari pelelangan…"

"A-ah…" Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala—tanda mengerti.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Akashi bertanya lagi, merujuk pada kejadian pemuda tersebut ada di bawah pengaruh _aphrodisiac_.

Sesaat wajah pemuda itu terlihat bingung. Akashi dapat segera mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oke, lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting," Akashi mengacak helaian biru muda di kepala pemuda mungil itu. Sebenarnya ia tengah berusaha membantu menjinakan rambut yang bersangkutan. Seingatnya, pemuda itu tidur seperti orang mati setelah minum obat. Bagaimana rambut bangun tidurnya bisa seepik itu adalah misteri tersendiri, bahkan untuk Akashi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan. Dia membuka mulut tapi yang keluar hanya bunyi tidak koheren tanpa makna. Akashi mengrenyitkan dahi.

Pemuda ini bisu?

"Kau… tidak bisa bicara…?" Akashi mencoba bertanya sehati-hati mungkin.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Matanya menghindari menatap mata Akashi. Dia pasti tidak ingin dikasihani, tebak Akashi.

"Tapi kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

Polisi muda berambut merah itu memutar otaknya. Jika pemuda itu mengerti apa yang dia katakan, mungkin saja…

"Apa kau bisa menulis?"

Mendengar kata 'menulis', pemuda di hadapan Akashi langsung mengangkat arah pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada lantai parket dapur. Anggukan bersemangat. Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Akashi berlalu ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan kosong tak terpakai dan pulpen bertinta hitam. Diserahkannya pada pemuda itu yang segera menerimanya dengan antusias.

Cepat dan terburu-buru, pemuda itu menulis di atas kertas lalu menunjukannya pada Akashi.

'Terima kasih'—adalah kata-kata pertamanya untuk Akashi.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa menolong," Akashi berujar kalem. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu lekas-lekas menulis lagi di kertasnya. Segera setelah selesai, diangkatnya buku itu dan ditunjukannya lagi pada Akashi.

'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Tulisan kanjinya rapi dan mudah dibaca. Akashi bersyukur menemukan cara berkomunikasi yang cukup mudah walau tidak praktis.

"Kuroko-kun. Berapa usiamu?"

'14'.

Dalam hati, Akashi jadi mengasihani. Pemuda di depannya itu masih sangat muda. Bahkan dari segi hukum, dia belum memasuki usia legal.

Akashi masih berpikir ketika Kuroko menarik ujung kausnya. Menoleh heran, Akashi bertanya, "Ya?"

Kuroko kemudian menunjukan kertasnya supaya dibaca oleh Akashi.

'Siapa nama anda?'

Karena terlalu terfokus pada pemikirannya sendiri, Akashi sampai lupa dia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro."

.

.

"Aku sedang bersamanya, Kasamatsu-san. Kami akan tiba di kantor sepuluh menit lagi. Paling lama lima belas."

Kuroko hanya bisa memerhatikan jalanan ketika Akashi berbicara di telepon. Tangan Akashi dengan santai menggerakan setir. Di telinganya perangkat _handsfree_ terpasang.

Akashi sudah mejelaskan padanya bahwa dia akan dibawa ke kantor kepolisian independen Rakuzan untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kuroko menyatakan dirinya tidak keberatan. Tapi tetap saja, walau sudah berusaha mempersiapkan diri, dia merasa gugup.

Gugup dan takut, untuk lebih jelasnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkram buku catatan dan pulpen di pangkuannya erat-erat.

Berada bersama orang-orang dewasa yang tidak dikenal membuatnya trauma. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengusir bayangan mengenai seorang pria pirang dengan nafas berbau harum anggur dan berbicara padanya dengan bahasa asing yang tidak dia pahami.

Akashi yang meliriknya dari sudut matanya masih sibuk berbicara dengan Kasamatsu di telepon. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah aneh Kuroko, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu diam saja.

Lampu merah menghadang mobil Akashi dua blok sebelum mencapai kantor kepolisian. Kuroko dengan takut-takut menarik lengan jasnya.

"Ya?"

'Apa tidak apa-apa? Menemui para polisi itu?'

"Kami polisi, Kuroko-kun. Kami siap melindungi korban. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Andaikan bisa bicara, Kuroko tentu sudah memberondong Akashi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sekarang ini, orang yang dipercayainya hanya Akashi. Itu semua karena pria itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari pelelangan Jabberwock. Hanya Akashi yang Kuroko rasa bisa ia percaya untuk tidak membahayakannya.

Lampu lalu lintas berganti warna, tanda mobil diperbolehkan meluncur. Akashi menginjak pedal gas dengan santai; menjaga mobil ada pada kecepatan yang diizinkan.

Satu blok sebelum mencapai markas kepolisian. Akashi mesti menghentikan mobilnya karena nyaris saja dia menabrak mobil impor warna silver yang lewat dengan tidak tahu diri. Andaikata kontrol diri sang pemuda berambut merah tidak baik, tentu dia sudah mengumpat.

Jendela mobil yang melintas di depan mobil Akashi terbuka separuh. Mata emas mengerling ke arah mobil Akashi. Senyum pongah dari sosok berjas dan bertopi fedora di kursi penumpang mengirim perasaan asing baik bagi Akashi maupun Kuroko.

Kuroko terpaku diam di kursinya, di sebelah Akashi.

Instan, bulu romanya meremang.

Yang barusan itu Nash Gold! Kuroko mengenali sosoknya dengan jelas.

Masing-masing terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata bahkan sampai mobil silver barusan menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Di belakang mobil Akashi, jalanan sepi. Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat dedaunan bergemerisik lembut.

Kuroko melihat Akashi memijat pelipisnya seperti orang terkena sakit kepala mendadak.

Khawatir, pemuda bisu itu cepat-cepat menulis di catatannya dan menarik lagi lengan jas Akashi—meminta atensi.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan senyum tipis dipaksakan.

'Akashi-san tidak apa-apa?'

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pening…"

Bohong.

Ada kalanya Kuroko menyesal dirinya dilahirkan bisu. Saat ini termasuk salah satunya. Hanya dengan sekedar tulisan membuatnya tidak bisa memaksa Akashi bicara. Tapi andaipun dia bisa bicara, Kuroko tidak yakin Akashi mau bercerita padanya.

Walaupun kelihatan lembut, Kuroko yakin Akashi adalah orang yang keras kepala. Terlihat dari ketegasannya saat bicara dengan atasannya di telepon barusan. Dia begitu absolut, tenang, terkendali.

Mobil kembali melaju. Kuroko merasakan dirinya lebih tenang ketika ia dan Akashi memasuki halaman parkir markas kepolisian. Mungkin benar kata Akashi, dia aman di sini. Atau mungkin karena dia merasa Nash tidak akan bisa menembus tempat dengan penjagaan berlapis itu. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

Gedung tinggi berdiri gagah. Bercat abu-abu dengan kaca-kaca bening yang tidak tembus pandang jika dilihat dari luar. Kuroko memerhatikan, para polisi di sana memakai seragam yang sama dengan Akashi; jas hitam dengan lambang markas kepolisian disulam di dada di dekat saku mereka.

Bunyi klik pelan setelah mesin dimatikan memberitahu Kuroko bahwa auto lock mobil sudah dilepaskan. Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan menenangkan. Kuroko membalas dengan senyum tidak kentara—itupun dia memaksakan diri melakukannya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu di sini…" Akashi berujar.

Kuroko menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Ayo, masuk."

.

.

_Hei Seijuuro._

_Kapan kau akan membiarkanku keluar lagi dari bawah kesadaranmu?_

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Thanks to:

Orzz, Ritsu Syalalalala, Hikari Edogawa, F. Shirogane, seirumi, SasagiiRokusai, S. Hanabi, Flow L, HaniHaniko 19, babyberrypie, azurefrey, Yuna Seijuurou, ore, guest, , .1, ELLE HANNA, dan silent readers.

Saya nggak bisa bales review. Sekarat gitu internet. Haha… bales di sini aja ya.

Jadi saya terima review yang mempertanyakan cara panggil Akashi ke tiap orang di fic ini. Nggak Cuma Akashi sih. Momoi juga. Hahaha… itu semua disengaja kok, kawan. Saya menyimpan cara panggil akrab pake nama kecil itu buat ngebedain oreshi sama bokushi nanti. Kalau Momoi, jujur, sebenernya saya lupa. *dirajam*

Hahaha… yah, anggap aja mereka masih pada misah divisi dan belum kenal akrab banget di sini. Jadi masih kaku-kaku gitu manggilnya. Wwww

Lalu, ditekankan sekali lagi. Ini fic daur ulang. Yang artinya pernah saya tulis, tapi ditulis ulang. Dan yesh, buat para reviewer yang pernah membaca fic fandom SNK dengan pair JeanArmin dan temanya begini, itu fic saya. Mungkin nggak ngenalin soalnya waktu itu pen name saya masih waras, belum ada kata ganteng-gantengnya. Ahahahaha…

Yah chapter ini pendek ya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir saya boros juga. 3k words progressnya begini. Apaan banget gitu?

Kenapa ga dipanjangin?

Karena ntar cliffhangernya ga asyik. *digantung*

Btw, ini Slight NijiAka lho ya. Perhatian, NijiAka. Bukan NijiKuro. Hahaha… paling ada NashKuro sih. *digantung lebih tinggi*

Soal mood ini jangan ilang kayak dulu, tenang. Saya juga lagi banyak berdoa biar mood nggak ilang (semoga enggak sih).

Wish you enjoy this chapter

-Yuki Mayhem-


	3. Chapter 3

**F****EARLESS**

**Kuroko no Basuke****Ó**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

|Boku!/Oreshi!Akashi x Kuroko fanfiction| **Slight** **Nijimura x Akashi** | rated **M** for **heavy plot**|

|Romance, drama, crime| Slow progress romance|

|Warning: typo, alur campur aduk dan sedikit berantakan. Maafkanlah hamba yang amatiran ini|

.

**Chapter 3: Black Mark**

**.**

"Jadi…" Yukio Kasamatsu menggantung kalimatnya. Bersidekap dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Padahal di sebelahnya Imayoshi Shouichi duduk bertopang dagu dengan senyum yang setia lekat di wajah.

"Kasamatsu-senpai jangan galak begitu dong." Kise Ryouta mencibir lalu memeluk remaja mungil berambut biru langit. Yang dipeluk berkedip beberapa kali lalu mencoba meronta. Jelas sekali sedang merasa tidak nyaman. "Nanti Kurokocchi jadi takut kan ssu…"

Di sudut ruangan, bersandar pada dinding, Aomine Daiki memutar bola mata. Niat hati ingin mengatakan 'jika bocah itu takut pada sesuatu, hal pertama yang akan ditakutinya itu kau, Kise'. Tapi tidak jadi dikatakan. Berdebat dengan Kise membuat telinga sakit saja karena balasannya pasti tak kira-kira panjangnya.

Akashi Seijuuro duduk kalem di kursinya di seberang Imayoshi. Tidak banyak berkomentar bila tidak sedang diminta pendapatnya. Meja yang membatasi dirinya, Kuroko, Kise, dan sang atasan kini dipenuhi laporan terakhir penyelidikan mengenai Jabberwock. Semua tersebar acak di atas meja bersama beberapa laporan baru yang direkam dengan ponsel pintar milik Imayoshi Shouichi.

Kuroko tidak bisa bicara. Kise di sampingnya dengan sangat rela membacakan jawaban yang ditulisnya di atas catatan agar bisa didokumentasikan sebagai laporan lisan.

"Jadi? Untuk sementara Kurokocchi akan kita tampung kan?" Si pirang berisik bertanya.

Kuroko berkedip. Tidak bicara apa-apa tapi tangannya kemudian menepis Kise. Mendorong sang polisi pirang menjauh lalu menggeser kursi. Enggan dipeluk-peluk.

"Putra Kuroko Kazuya-sensei." Imayoshi bergumam tertarik. "Ini menarik."

Jika Imayoshi bukan berstatus atasan, yakinkan Yukio Kasamatsu sudah akan menjitak kepalanya dari belakang dengan segepok buku tebal. Dalam hati ia mengutuki apa Imayoshi. Apa atasannya itu tidak bisa bicara lebih jelas?

Kuroko membuka halaman buku catatan dan menulis. 'Apa yang menarik, Imayoshi-san?'

Kepolosannya membuat Akashi mengulum senyum tipis. Imayoshi tersenyum maklum—atau mungkin senyum licik. Entahlah. Ekspresi dasarnya memang tidak ada bedanya dengan cengiran mencurigakan yang menyimpan sejuta makna ambigu. Sementara Kasamatsu menempelkan telapak tangan di wajah. Interogasi sabar dan metodis memang bukan keahlian petinggi berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Kazuya-sensei punya catatan reputasi yang cukup baik. Peneliti yang otaknya menjadi aset Jepang," Imayoshi menjelaskan. "Tapi beliau dan putranya menghilang tanpa jejak setahun yang lalu."

Hening. Seisi ruangan memerhatikan sang atasan. Raut wajah berubah dari santai menjadi tegang, sarat minat mendengarkan lebih jauh. Ekspresi yang tidak berubah hanya milik Akashi dan Kuroko saja.

"Singkatnya," Kasamatsu memotong. "Paman ini ingin bilang bahwa kau akan membawa kami lebih dekat untuk menemukan Kazuya-sensei. Kau mengerti bocah?"

"Kakak." Imayoshi meralat sambil mendenguskan tawa geli. "Ayolah, Yukio. Aku belum setua itu sampai bisa dipanggil paman."

Kuroko tidak memerhatikan lanjutan perdebatan antara Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu. Mendengar nama sang ayah disebut-sebut, sesaat kilau di mata biru Kuroko meredup.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kami tanya-tanya lagi?" Kasamatsu akhirnya memutuskan mengabaikan Imayoshi. Seperti Kise, Kasamatsu yakin mengajak Imayoshi berdebat tak akan ada habisnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Kuroko tampak ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk afirmatif.

"Senpai jangan sekeras itu bicaranya pada Kurokocchi ssu…" Kise mengerucutkan bibir. Tingkahnya membuat Kasamatsu ingin memutar balikan meja.

Sebelum Kasamatsu membentak Kise yang sedari tadi mengkritiknya terus-terusan, Aomine yang gatal bertanya akhirnya memotong pembicaraan.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu," tukas Aomine repetitif, tak sabaran. Semua mata kini menatap pada polisi muda berkulit gelap. Alis Aomine bertaut tanda dia bingung dan tidak terlalu memahami ke mana arah pembicaraan yang berlangsung sedari tadi ini.

"Kenapa, Aomine?" Imayoshi menanggapi dengan pertanyaan.

"Dari tadi kita membahas tentang Kuroko Kazuya-sensei. Orang ini siapa?"

Interogasi singkat mengenai latar belakang Kuroko dan dua atasanya tampak sudah memahami banyak hal. Bagaimana mungkin? Aomine agak gagal memahami. Dia memang lebih banyak bekerja dengan otot daripada otak. Tidak mengherankan.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan menuduh. Mata-mata mereka seolah bertanya 'Kau kemana saja sampai ketinggalan informasi seumum itu?'. Aomine langsung tersinggung.

Bukan salahnya dia sering mendapat tugas keluar dan ketinggalan berita internal kan?

"Hei, aku cuma tanya." Ia membela diri.

"Aominecchi kerjanya kebanyakan pakai otot sih. Bukan otak."

"Heh!" Aomine melotot. "Mati saja kau pirang kudis sialan."

"Apaaa? Dasar Aominecchi dakian!"

Perdebatan yang timbul sekarang malah perdebatan bodoh. Kasamatsu memijit pelipisnya tidak sabaran. Kenapa pula dia harus menjadi bos agen-agen junior yang tahunya hanya saling mencela.

"Dia teknisi divisi pengumpulan data. Momoi mengenalnya dengan baik kalau kau mau tanya detilnya," jawab Imayoshi sabar.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun…" Imayoshi berujar dengan senyum terbaik. "Kau bisa manfaatkan fasilitas klinik untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu. Kudengar dari Akashi kau sempat diberi obat."

Mendengar saran tersebut, Kuroko hanya bisa mengungkapkan terima kasihnya dengan anggukan kepala dalam. Walau dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud Imayoshi. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa sampai akhirnya terbangun di ranjang Akashi seorang diri pagi ini.

"Lalu…" Imayoshi mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung jari. "Untuk sementara kurasa kau akan kutitipkan di tempat Akashi. Akashi, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Baguslah."

.

.

"Biar kuantar ke klinik." Akashi menggandeng tangan remaja empat belas tahun tanpa canggung. Kise di sebelah Kuroko langsung ikut-ikutan meraih tangannya yang satu lagi. Sayang Kuroko langsung menghindar. Pemuda kecil itu malah menghadiahi si pirang tatapan curiga.

Dan sebal.

Tatapannya menohok hati Kise sampai ke sudut terdalam.

"Kenapa aku dibenci ssu?" Kise bertanya dengan nada depresi. Seperti nyaris menangis. Padahal usianya sudah bukan usia pantas merengek-rengek. "Apa salahku?"

"Salahmu adalah terlalu berisik." Aomine menjawab pertanyaannya asal-asalan. Tangan menutup mulut yang terbuka lebar. Polisi berkulit gelap menguap panjang. "Kadang aku juga sebal padamu."

Entah sudah berapa kali panah imajiner menancap ke hati Kise dalam satu hari ini.

"Aominecchi jahat ssu. Kukira kita punya aliansi 'korban kepahitan mulut Kasamatsu-senpai'."

"Jangan bercanda kau, Kise. Aku tidak ingat pernah membentuk perkumpulan senorak itu denganmu. Dan jangan sampai Kasamatsu-san dengar. Kalau kau mau ditendang bokong sampai mati sendiri saja. Tidak usah bawa-bawa orang lain."

Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama menebalkan kuping. Malas mendengarkan perdebatan tak mutu dari dua rekan kerja yang berisiknya bukan main. Yang satu kasar sarkastik, lawannya cempreng dan tukang protes. Benar-benar memusingkan dan membuat sakit kepala.

Akashi tidak heran sekarang Kasamatsu menjadi sosok tukang marah-marah. Kise memang menguji emosi.

"Dokter yang akan memeriksamu di dalam bernama Midorima Shintaro," Akashi menjelaskan sembari melangkah. Kuroko menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Asistennya bernama Takao Kazunari. Mereka orang yang baik. Kau bisa sampaikah keluhanmu sejujur mungkin. Tidak usah takut."

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Akashi mengetatkan genggaman tangannya seolah menenangkan. Remaja itu membalas.

Mereka tidak butuh kata-kata untuk saling memahami. Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa Kuroko pahami ia merasa Akashi begitu dekat.

Mungkin karena Akashi lah yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Jika mau jujur dikatakan, ada sesuatu dalam diri Akashi. Sesuatu yang seperti magnet. Menarik Kuroko. Pusat gravitasi remaja empat belas tahun itu seolah berpindah pada eksistensi polisi muda berusa dua puluh tahun. Entah apa sebabnya.

Kuroko merasa dia baru akan mengetahui hal itu apabila ia punya kesempatan mengenal Akashi lebih jauh lagi.

Berempat, mereka berdiri di depan pintu kayu berpelitur coklat mengkilat. Papan nama bertuliskan 'Klinik' bertengger manis di depan pintu. Akashi mengetuk permukaanya tiga kali dengan buku-buku jari.

"Midorima. Kau ada di dalam?"

Tidak disangka-sangka, alih-alih sahutan jawaban, pintu berayun membuka ke arah dalam perlahan. Pria berjas putih dengan rambut dan mata hitam legam menatap ceria. Tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih cemerlang.

"Wah. Ramainya! Apa ada parade?"

"Hahaha… Takaocchi memang suka bercanda ya."

Akashi membungkukan badan sopan. "Siang, Takao-kun."

Sikap formal Akashi malah memancing gelak tawa. "Kenapa seformal itu, Akashi? Kau membuatku merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua, duh."

Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. Tidak banyak berbicara seperti biasa. Canda Tako ditanggapi seadanya saja.

Kasual, ia memperkenalkan Kuroko yang berkepentingan untuk diperiksa. "Ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Bisa tolong dibantu?"

Kuroko menatap Takao dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menilai. Takao tidak menghiraukannya dan menyambut ramah.

"Tentu, tentu. Masuklah. Tadi Kasamatsu-san sudah mengabari." Takao membukakan pintu lebar-lebar. Gerombolan polisi perusuh—minus Akashi—dan pasien remaja berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangan.

"Duduklah di sana. Shin-chan sedang keluar. Paling sebentar lagi juga kembali." Telunjuk Takao terarah pada ranjang sederhana berpelapis serba putih.

"Dan kalian bertiga. Terserah duduk di mana saja. Di lantai juga boleh." Takao menambahkan seraya mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli.

"Kau menyakitiku tepat di hati, Takaocchi." Kise menunjuk dadanya dengan ujung jari.

Takao tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, Kise. Kau bisa duduk di sofa. Banyak tempat kosong. Klinik ini bukan tempat yang populer dikunjungi, kau tahu."

Takao tersenyum pada Kuroko. Dari balik jas, ia mengambil sebatang lolipop rasa susu vanila lalu memberikannya pada pasien mungilnya.

Kuroko menerimanya lalu menganggukan kepala pelan. Bibir bergerak-gerak seolah mengucap terima kasih tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Ah, siapa namamu tadi?"

Lembaran catatan dibalik-balik. Kuroko menunjukan halaman dengan tulisan namanya. Takao keheranan dengan tingkah Kuroko tapi tidak menekan topik itu lebih jauh.

"Bisa kau buka bajumu dulu, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Takao sambil membetulkan posisi stetoskop.

Mendengar perintah itu, Kuroko celingukan. Jelas-jelas tidak mau tapi bingung menolak. Pada akhirnya ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dua tangan mencengkram bagian bawah kaus.

Akashi mengerti. "Tidak usah takut. Kami di sini. Dan dia dokter yang kompeten, Kuroko. Walaupun kelihatan masih muda."

Alis Takao bertaut. "Yang barusan itu maksudnya apa, Akashi? Tentu aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan dia."

"Biar kubantu Kurokocchi." Kise—manusia paling tidak peka kedua setelah Aomine—melangkah mendekat. Tangan terulur. Nyaris mengentuh ujung jahitan kaus abu-abu.

Mata Kuroko spontan melebar. Tangannya begerak refleks, menampar tangan Kise. Kakinya belingsatan nyaris menendang. Tubuh dibawa mundur sampai menabrak kepala ranjang.

"Kuroko?" Akashi mendekatinya dengan tatapan keheran.

Aomine yang cukup tanggap lekas-lekas menarik Kise mundur. Tangan terangkat, melayangkan jitakan keras di kepala si pirang.

"Kau membuat anak orang ketakutan, bego!"

"Ta-tapi aku kan cuma mau membantu ssu…"

Seisi ruangan menatap Kuroko keheranan. Pemuda itu kini menempel pada Akashi seorang. Paras pucat pasi. Seperti baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk.

Tremor di seluruh tubuh Kuroko. Wajah dengan ekspresi datar kini diisi ketakutan. Tangan menarik lengan jas Akashi. Susah payah ia berusaha berlindung di balik punggung sang polisi berambut merah.

"Mungkin…" Takao menggosok dagu dengan satu tangan. Menganalisis cepat. "…trauma… ya?"

"Kenapa aku ssu?" Kise tidak terima. Dia sedih merasa diperlakukan seperti hama penganggu.

Aomine di sebelahnya mengorek kuping dengan ujung kelingking sebelum merespon kurang ajar. "Mungkin karena kau berisik dan lagipula jelek."

Harga diri Kise sebagai mantan model majalah remaja tersentil. "Aku tidak mau dengar itu dari polisi dakian. Aominecchi jarang mandi!"

"Heh! Sialan! Aku mandi dengan rutin!"

Selama dua orang bodoh ribut sendiri, Takao menjulurkan kepala. Mata memerhatikan Kuroko yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan diri di belakang Akashi.

Melihat sikap Kuroko yang bisa berdekatan dengan Akashi dan dirinya tanpa banyak masalah—dalam kasus Akashi bahkan masalah itu sama sekali tak ada—berarti ada hal dalam diri Kise yang berbeda dari mereka semua yang membuat Kuroko takut. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada pengalaman traumatiknya.

Takao memulai penelusuran sebab-akibat dengan mencari hubungan antara Kise dan Jabberwock.

"Mungkin… karena kau pirang, Kise." Takao asal menebak. Tapi tidak asal berpikir.

Ucapannya telak mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan.

Yang pertama merespon adalah Aomine. "Hah?"

"Begini…" Takao bertolak pinggang. Tangan lain menurunkan tangkai stetoskop yang sudah menyumpal telinga. "Kalian pernah lihat foto Nash Gold? Bos Jabberwock? Harusnya sudah. Walau penjahat, selama kita belum dapat bukti untuk menyergapnya, dia bebas berkeliaran sebagai pimpinan Gold Corporation."

Mendengar nama asing itu bergulir dari bibir Takao, Kuroko memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Semakin mendekap erat lengan Akashi.

"Ah." Aomine menepukan kepalan tangan kanan pada telapak tangan kiri. "Dia pirang."

Akashi membenarkan analisis Takao. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala biru muda lembut. "Sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat Tetsu dulu, Kise." Aomine menegur tegas. Seenaknya langsung memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depan. Mentang-mentang dikiranya ia berhadapan dengan bocah. "Dan rata-rata orang bilang penampilanku lebih sadis darimu. Ini benar-benar situasi yang membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Aominecchi diam saja deh." Kise tidak bisa marah. Bukan salah Kuroko kalau sampai dia takut pada figur tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Dia menatap Kuroko sungguh-sungguh. "Maaf, Kurokocchi. Bukan maksudku menakutimu kok. Aku orang baik ssu. Sungguh."

Kise mengangkat dua tangannya. Membentuk tanpa 'peace'. Ajakan damai. Kuroko mengintip perlahan dari balik pundak Akashi.

Takao bertepuk tangan tiga kali, meminta atensi. "Sebaiknya kalian semua keluar saja dan tunggu di depan. Biar adil."

.

.

Midorima Shintaro menatap bingung tiga sosok berkepala warna-warni di depan pintu klinik. Dengan jari terlilit _taping_, dia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Kombinasi biasa yang sering terlihat di markas polisi tapi tidak sering muncul di klinik membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya datar. Walau demikian, tetap terkesan mengusir. Dan memang niatnya begitu.

Jika area markas Rakuzan yang suci—kliniknya—mau diisi dengan orang-orang berisik dan pengundang masalah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Midorima tentu memilih langkah pencegahan.

"Ah Midorimacchi, siang ssu."

"Yo."

Pelipis Midorima berkedut. Kenapa rekan-rekan kerjanya ini sangat tidak sopan? Dan tidak peka. Padahal sudah diusir secara halus.

"Siang, Midorima. Kami sedang menunggui seseorang." Akashi memberikan jawaban paling sopan. "Takao-san sedang memeriksanya di dalam."

"Yang diinformasikan Kasamatsu-san?"

"Ya."

Pintu terbuka. Kuroko keluar dari ruangan lalu berbalik. Sekali lagi membungkuk pada Takao yang masih tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Kau memeriksa dengan benar kan, Takao?"

"Tentu, Shin-chan. Ahahaha. Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?"

Sebagai hadiah atas pertanyaan itu, Takao mendaratkan pukulan pelan di punggung Midorima. Dokter berambut hijau mendesiskan kejengkelannya.

Kuroko segera merapat kembali pada Akashi. Polisi berambut merah mengusap-usap rambutnya lagi. Kise yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu hanya bisa memonyongkan bibir. Iri. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, baru kali ini ditolak kehadirannya oleh anak-anak. Kise selalu percaya diri dia tipe yang populer di berbagai kalangan.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi."

"Ya. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Empat sosok pendatang penganggu ketenangan klinik menghilang di ujung lorong. Takao melepaskan wajah tersenyumnya. Lalu menghela napas berat. Midorima menatapnya heran.

"Ada masalah?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Takao menarik tangan rekannya. Pintu ruang klinik ditutup. Slot kunci dipasang.

"Kau harus lihat ini, Shin-chan."

Midorima yang tidak mengerti apa-apa patuh duduk di kursinya. Takao sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menggeser-geser jarinya di atas layar sentuh sampai menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Lihatlah," ujar Takao sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan wajah sang mitra.

Mata Midorima menyipit melihat gambar pada layar ponsel. Punggung telanjang anak lelaki berambut biru muda terpampang. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, Midorima sudah paham ini adalah foto punggung anak yang barusan diperiksa oleh Takao.

Di pinggang belakang sebelah kanan, tato hitam menodai kesempurnaan kulit seputih susu. Tersusun acak. Membentuk sulur seperti motif tribal. Entah nomor seri atau kode, Midorima tidak tahu.

"Apa ini?" Midorima mendesiskan pertanyaanya. Jari mengetuk permukaan layar, melakukan perbesaran.

"Itu—" Takao mendudukan diri di atas meja. Kaki bersilangan. Telunjuk terangkat menunjuk ponsel dalam genggaman Midorima. "—Hal yang ingin kutanyakan juga."

"Kau tidak bertanya pada anak tadi?"

Takao menggelengkan kepala. Dua tangan menyilang membentuk huruf x di depan dada. "Meminta izinnya mengambil foto itu saja sulitnya bukan main. Dia berontak."

"Bagaimana akhirnya dia mengizinkanmu mengambil foto?"

Dengusan pongah.

Takao menunjukan punggung tangan kanannya. Bekas cakaran tiga jari terpampang jelas bersama dengan sisa ruam merah.

"Dia merasa bersalah sudah mencakarku secara refleks. Walau aku tetap tidak boleh memberitahu Akashi dan yang lain."

"Tapi kau memberitahuku?"

"Perjanjianku dengannya adalah tidak memberitahu Akashi dan polisi yang lain. Kau kan dokter, Shin-chan. Dan aku tidak bisa melarangmu memberitahu yang lain kan?"

"Dasar licik."

"Hehehehe…"

"Sudahlah. Kemarikan tanganmu."

.

.

Akashi melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Acara interogasi lanjutan memakan cukup banyak waktu. Apalagi Kuroko kesulitan bicara dan menjelaskan maksudnya sehingga Akashi harus senantiasa mendampingi sementara Kasamatsu menanyainya ini dan itu. Kise masih setia menjadi speaker yang membacakan jawaban yang ditulis Kuroko di atas kertas. Sekalian modus memperbaiki gambaran diri: 'tidak semua pria pirang itu jahat kok, Kurokocchi'.

Di akhir sesi, Kise boleh sedikit berbahagia karena Kuroko tidak tampak alergi lagi padanya seperti sebelumnya. Walau masih enggan dekat-dekat.

Penyelidikan sendiri tidak banyak kemajuan. Kuroko tidak tahu di mana ayahnya berada dan terpaksa berada dalam tawanan Jabberwock untuk tiga bulan lamanya setelah sembilan bulan melakukan pelarian dari kota ke kota.

Kuroko memerhatikan gerak-gerik Akashi yang tampak gelisah. Pada dasarnya dia memang anak yang observan. Pemuda bermanik aquamarine kemudian menarik lengan atas jasnya. Tatapannya saja seolah cukup melempar tanya; 'Akashi-san kenapa?'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Di depan mereka Kise dan Aomine sudah memulai perdebatan tak penting lain sambil berjalan. Entah apa lagi yang diperdebatkan.

Akashi menghentikan langkah. Kuroko di sebelahnya refleks mengikuti.

"Aomine, Kise. Bisa aku minta tolong?"

Aomine dan Kise ikut berhenti. Dan menatap ke belakang.

"Ya?"

"Ada hal yang harus kulakukan hari ini." Akashi berdeham, melonggarkan tenggorokan. "Bisa antar Kuroko pulang ke apartemenku?"

"Hah?" Aomine mengangkat satu alis. "Tidak masalah sih. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ajak Tetsu saja sekali—Aw! Kise! Kenapa kau menyikutku, brengsek?"

Kise manyun. Cemberut. Dalam hati timbul niat menjitak Aomine sampai benjol sana-sini. Dia sungguh tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa partner kerjanya ini sebegitu tidak pekanya. Mungkin dikiranya keperluan Akashi hanya sebatas mampir di toko kelontong saja.

Di lain pihak, Kuroko memasang ekspresi keheranan yang tidak begitu kentara karena wajahnya yang senantiasa tanpa riak.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Akashicchi." Kise membentuk huruf o dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tersenyum meyakinkan. "Serahkan saja pada kami. Kami tidak ada tugas lagi sehabis ini kok ssu."

Aomine rasanya ingin balas menyikut si pirang karena menjawab seenaknya. Tapi melihat Kuroko bergerak mendekatinya dan menjauhi Kise dia tahu benar bahwa dia tidak bisa menghindar. Jika Kuroko ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Kise, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin anak itu akan histeris.

Aomine jadi bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Jabberwock pada Kuroko sampai dia trauma sedemikian berat pada sosok pirang (bertampang sok tampan).

"Haaahh…" Tidak punya pilihan. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepala yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. "Baiklah. Tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih, Aomine, Kise."

Akashi merogoh kantung rahasia di balik jas kerja. Kunci apartemen yang digantungkan pada gantungan plat nama diserahkan pada Kuroko yang menerimanya dengan dua tangan.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan mereka untuk memesan makan malam kalau lapar." Akashi memberitahu. "Atau kalau kau mau masak juga terserah saja."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

Di lobi depan, Akashi memisahkan diri. Kise melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Barulah setelah Akashi menghilang dari jarak pandang, Aomine bertanya pada partnernya yang selalu cengar-cengir sepanjang waktu.

"Hoi." Memang rasanya sulit mengharapkan Aomine bersikap santun. "Tadi itu maksudnya apa, Kise?"

"Soal apa?"

Kuroko berwajah datar menyaksikan Aomine menghantam kepala Kise dari belakang dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau ini…" geram Aomine. "Mengiyakan saja perintah Akashi."

"Eeh, habiskan kan ssuu…"

Kuroko berjalan mengikuti dua penjaganya ke area parkir. Patuh mendudukan diri di kursi belakang mobil. Mobil biru Aomine tidak sebersih mobil Akashi. Pemuda empat belas tahun itu mengerenyit melihat asbak yang dipenuhi puntung rokok.

"Aominecchi tahu kan kalau hari Jumat itu jadwal Akashicchi berkunjung ke rumah sakit?" Kise bertanya. Tangan menarik sabuk pengaman dan memakainya cepat.

"Oh!" Bohlam lampu imajiner mendadak menyala di kepala Aomine. "Aku mengerti."

Kuroko gatal ingin bertanya soal kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Tapi ia menahan diri.

"Kau sudah menengok Nijimura-san, Kise? Aku belum sempat." Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko mendengar nada suara polisi serampangan macam Aomine dinodai penyesalan dan emosi lain. Kekhawatiran kah?

Mesin mobil menderu pelan ketika kunci diputar.

Kise menggelengkan kepala. "Belum juga. Semenjak Jabberwock menggila aku tidak sempat mengunjungi Nijimura-senpai."

"Begitu. Mungkin besok aku harus menyempatkan diri."

"Ah, Aominecchi curang! Aku juga mau ikut ssu!"

"Diam, Kise! Jangan menjerit-jerit seperti anak perempuan. Kupingku ini berfungsi dengan benar tahu. Bukan potongan daging hiasan."

.

.

Perawat-perawat berbaju putih lewat dengan papan jalan di tangan masing-masing. Beberapa sibuk menggunjingkan kondisi pasien. 'Sedih melihatnya', 'Keluarganya pasti terguncang', dan lain sebagainya.

Sekitar empat orang berdiri di depan elevator yang masih menutup dan berbisik-bisik. Sampai akhirnya elevator berbunyi 'ting' pelan dan pintu besi kokoh bergeser menyamping, membuka jalan.

Akashi Seijuuro mempunyai fitur tubuh yang menarik perhatian. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis setinggi seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter, masa otot yang pas dan absennya lemak menggelambir membuatnya sukses mencuri perhatian kaum hawa manapun. Termasuk yang sedang asyik bergosip.

Senyum lembut, Akashi menganggukan kepala ketika keluar dari lift dan berjalan lurus tanpa menengok-nengok lagi ke belakang. Sama sekali tidak peduli—atau mungkin dia menulikan telinga—ketika topik pergunjingan para suster berganti menjadi mengenai dirinya dan penampilan fisiknya yang jelas di atas rata-rata.

Akashi benar-benar fokus berjalan lurus. Lalu berbelok ke kiri lorong, menuju area yang sudah ia hafal betul seluk-beluknya.

_Kau sangat merindukannya_—suara dalam kepalanya berbisik. Akashi mengabaikannya. Mengunci rapat-rapat suara itu. Mendorongnya ke sudut pikiran terjauh karena tahu mustahil baginya melenyapkan total keberadaan pemilik suara itu.

Pintu besar dengan kaca persegi panjang di depannya menyambut. Nomor kamar 94 terukir di atas plat yang dicat keemasan.

Akashi mengetuk pintu, walau tahu tidak akan ada yang menyahutinya dan berkata, "Permisi."

Temperatur dalam kamar rawat beberapa derajat lebih rendah dibanding lorong rumah sakit. Kelenggangan ruang rawat VIP yang luas membuat cahaya neon terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih terang.

Senyum itu dinodai kesedihan ketika melihat sosok yang tertidur tenang. Benar-benar tenang. Seolah yang bersangkutan tenggelam dalam mimpi indah dan enggan terbangun apapun alasannya.

"Shuuzo-san."

Akashi menarik kursi ke tepi ranjang. Ujung jari telunjuk mengusap punggung tangan pucat berhati-hati. Tidak ingin sampai menyentuh jarum-jarum yang menghubungkan selang infus dengan lengan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Suara yang mengisi keheningan hanya bunyi mesin pemantau detak jantung. Monitor menunjukan detak jantung yang stabil. Irama yang rasanya Akashi hafal sudah di luar kepala.

"Hari ini cukup baik. Kami menemukan titik terang dalam penyelidikan."

Tidak ada repson. Selain bunyi halus peralatan medis yang memantau kondisi fisik Nijimura.

"Kau harus lihat bagaimana aku dan yang lain akan membongkar kejahatan mereka, Shuuzo-san."

Dalam kepalanya, Akashi membayangkan Nijimura akan bangun lalu memberinya sentilan di dahi. Mungkin dia akan berkata 'polisi junior tidak sepatutnya menyombongkan diri'.

Sayangnya Nijimura yang terdiam tak bergerak adalah realita yang disodorkan di depan mata. Tak peduli seberapa keras Akashi memanggil, dia tidak lekas membuka mata begitu saja.

"Shuuzo-san…"

Kepala tertunduk. Kening Akashi menyentuh tepi ranjang tempat pembaringan Nijimura.

"Kapan kau mau bangun?" Ia bertanya. Lelah. Akashi lelah menunggu.

Dia tahu semakin lama Nijimura tidak membuka mata, semakin tipis juga harapannya melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali.

Tangan dalam genggamannya begitu dingin. Entah karena suhu ruangan yang memang rendah atau karena alasan lain.

"Shuuzo-san…"

Sampai jam besuk berakhir, ruangan itu tetap hening.

.

.

"_Kalau kau panggil aku hasilnya tidak akan begini, Sei!" Nijimura bertolak pinggang. Polisi muda yang baru merintis karir pening luar biasa melihat dapurnya berantakan. Panci-panci yang disimpannya di rak atas berjatuhan. Terserak di atas lantai. _

_Di sudut dahi Akashi, memar biru menyatakan bahwa dia sempat tertimpa sudut tumpul permukaan wajan. _

"_Lain kali panggil aku kalau kau mau ambil sesuatu dari tempat yang tinggi."_

_Berhadapan dengan anak sepuluh tahun membuat Nijimura harus sabar. Sesabar seorang ibu dengan anaknya yang ada dalam fase membangkang. _

_Walau Akashi jelas figur anak teladan—jika sikap terlalu mandirinya tidak berbuah kekacauan seperti sekarang._

"_Maaf, Shuuzo-san." Apologi lirih. _

"_Sudahlah." Nijimura mengusap kepalanya. "Kan sekarang kau sudah tahu akibatnya. Sakit kan?"_

_Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak meringis ketika ibu jari Nijimura menggosok pelan memar biru di sudut dahi. _

"_Makanya…" Hela napas menjeda. "Lain kali panggil aku. Aku pasti datang kok kalau dipanggil."_

.

.

'_Hei Seijuuro, mungkin waktumu bersamanya tidak akan lama lagi'_

'_Diam…'_

'_Biarkan aku keluar, Seijuuro. Aku akan menggantikanmu menanggung semua sakitnya.'_

'_Diamlah, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!'_

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya bosan bukan main dipaksa menunggui Aomine dan Kise yang asyik mengobrak-abrik dapur Akashi. Dia tidak bisa mencegah Aomine membuka beberapa kaleng bir dan Kise menggerataki lemari cemilan, mengambil sebungkus kacang kulit dan keripik kentang.

"Kau tidak boleh minum ini, Tetsu." Aomine berujar seraya mengunyah kacang. Sebagian isi mulut terekspos. Tingkahnya membuat Kuroko mengrenyit jijik. Lagipula siapa bilang dia ingin mencoba bir?

Kise di sisi lain menyetujui, "Kau minum susu saja, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko duduk diam di depan meja makan. Tangan bergerak-gerak sesekali mencoreti buku catatan. Gambar spiral, wajah anak anjing, matahari yang tersenyum. Apapun. Acak saja.

Dalam hati, dia gelisah bukan main menunggu Akashi kembali.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada suara pintu terbuka. Tapi dari sapaannya, Kuroko tahu Akashi sudah kembali. Buru-buru dia bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyasar genkan.

Aomine dan Kise panik sediri di dapur. Tuan rumah pulang lebih cepat daripada perkiraan mereka. Dan itu gawat. Mereka mencoba membereskan kekacauan ciptaan mereka sebiasanya.

Kuroko belari-lari kecil. Akashi sedang melepaskan pantofel hitamnya ketika ia menyambut.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun."

Wajah remaja belia berangsur-angsur cerah. Dia tahu benar Aomine dan Kise tidak punya maksud jahat. Tapi untuk saat ini yang bisa ia percaya seratus persen hanya Akashi. Pelindungnya. Orang yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sebelum menjawab, perut remaja itu berbunyi. Sesaat Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama terdiam sebelum akhirnya polisi berambut merah mendenguskan tawa geli.

Kuroko akhirnya menggeleng dengan wajah memerah. Menegaskan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama."

.

.

Jason Silver melemparkan lampu meja ke arah pintu. Wanita yang berbaring tanpa busana di sebelahnya terkaget bukan main. Sementara pelayan yang datang berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk masuk dan mengangguku!" Pria berperawakan besar dengan kulit gelap murka. "Keluar!"

"Ta-tapi saya membawa pesan." Pelayan itu membalas dengan bahasa Inggris terpatah-patah. Gugup. Dan tingkahnya membuat Jason semakin kesal.

"Pesan apa?!" Ditanyakan dengan nada membentak. Pelayan malang gemetaran mendengarnya.

"Tu-tuan Gold meminta anda menemuinya sekarang juga."

"Cih."

Jason tahu dia tidak bisa melawan Nash.

Kali ini pesawat telepon di sebelah meja dibanting. Kabelnya sampai terlepas. Wanita di sebelahnya terbelalak. Dia sudah tahu kliennya bukan orang asing biasa. Tapi dia juga tidak menyangka akan seberingas itu.

"Keluar kau juga." Dengan kasar Jason mengusir wanita penghiburnya. Telapak tangan besar mendorong punggung mulus sampai wanita itu jatuh terguling dari atas ranjang. Tanpa sempat marah-marah, wanita Jepang itu memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer dan berlari ke ruang lain dari keseluruhan kamar _president suite_.

Jason sendiri memungut kemejanya yang terlempar acak ke atas lantai berlapis karpet merah marun. Kancing celana dipakai asal-asalan. Dia bahkan tidak peduli untuk memakai ikat pinggang kulitnya yang mahal dan membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

Sepuluh menit ia bersiap. Pelayan di depan pintu mesti mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak ambil langkah seribu. Perintah yang diberikan padanya adalah menjemput Jason Silver. Dia tidak boleh kabur. Setakut apapun dia pada Jason, Nash Gold lebih mengerikan apabila perintahnya tak dilaksanakan.

Dengan kepala tertunduk setiap waktu, pelayan itu membukakan pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Jason keluar lebih dulu. Merasa diperlakukan bagai raja, Jason tersenyum pongah.

Penjuru koridor hotel sepi orang berlalu lalang. Dalam hati, Jason mesti memuji bagaimana Nash tidak ragu keluar uang untuk menyewa satu lantai hotel untuk kru Jabberwock.

Dengan modal nama besar konglomerat Gold, tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan komplotan hina sekalipun di dalam hotel swasta. Polisi tertahan langkahnya tanpa ada surat perintah dan bukti jelas yang membuat mereka berhak memboyong Nash ke markas besar dengan label 'tersangka'.

Jason memasuki area ruang tamu dari ruang _president suite_ milik Nash tanpa sopan santun. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama melakukan prosedur menyapa dan mengetuk pintu. Daun pintu dibuka begitu saja dengan telapak tangan besar.

"Gold?"

Nash Gold berada di balik konter bar mini. Di belakangnya, sebuah rak penuh dengan botol-botol minuman keras yang berjejer rapi.

"Kau harusnya punya alasan bagus mengganggu kesenanganku siang-siang begini." Jason menuntut jawaban.

"Ah, Silver…" Nash Gold menyapa balik tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada Jason sama sekali. Di depannya ada sebuah gelas kristal tinggi berisi cairan merah yang baru dituang dari botol berleher langsing. Tangan anggun meletakan kembali botol dalam ember berisi bongkahan es.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal mendengar kabar yang kubawa ini…" Nash mengangkat gelas seolah menawaran sebelum menyesap isinya.

"Soal Putra Kuroko-sensei?" Jason mencoba menebak. Dia menghempaskan tubuh besarnya di sofa mewah bercorak bunga-bunga lalu melipat tangan depan dada. "Atau aku salah?"

Pelayan yang mengantarnya sudah buru-buru undur diri dan menutup pintu. Tidak mau ikut campur mencuri dengar. Tanpa perlu tahu bahwa Nash adalah pimpinan organisasi berbahaya, auranya yang mencurigakan sudah mampu mengusir orang awam jauh-jauh.

"Hm…" Nash bergumam. "Setengah benar."

Decak tak puas. "Atau soal 'itu'?"

Kali ini Nash menyeringai. Ekspresi yang membuat Jason sekalipun merasa gentar. Nash dan seringai predator bukan kombinasi bagus. Setidaknya untuk orang awam, manusia-manusia yang dalam piramida kehidupan berada di bawah posisi lelaki pirang itu.

"Salah satu kru kita menyebarkan kabar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya-kun sudah dibawa polisi independen. Kau tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Itu kejutan. Jason bahkan baru mendengarnya. Dua minggu berlalu dan ternyata Nash masih belum menyerah perkara bocah hijau bernama Tetsuya itu.

"Err… tidak."

Nash tertawa. Jason sedikit tersinggung.

"Dia lega. Kuroko-sensei melonggarkan kewaspadaanya setelah berita itu tersebar."

"Sebentar. Jangan bilang—" Mata Jason melebar. "Kau sudah temukan dia?"

Nadanya tak percaya. Nash tertawa lagi. Tapi tidak ada humor dalam nada tawanya. Hanya arogansi.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"Aku memanggilmu karena kurasa kita harus menjemput sensei ini bersama-sama, Silver."

.

.

Tbc

Saya mau buat pengakuan. Alasan jahat saya bikin ini adalah *jeng jeng jeng* saya mau lihat Kuroko yang lemah dan nempel Akashi. Makanya pake pas usia-usia awal di Teikou. 14 tahun. Pas masih polos, murni (sampe sekarang juga gitu sih), dan ga senekat dia pas SMA setelah ditinggal Kisedai.

Dan ternyata nantangin diri sendiri bikin karakter yang ga bisa ngomong susah ya. Ah, well. Biarkan cinta AkaKuro tumbuh dalam keheningan. Biar mereka saja yang paham isyarat non verbal itu #romantis #jduk

Dan saya sendiri menanti momen switch dari ore ke boku. Pasti Kuroko ketakutan kayak pas awal-awal ketemu boku mwahahaha *tawa jahat*

Btw, AoKise kok bikin jalan cerita ini jadi lebih ringan ya? Ah, sudahlah.

Tidak lupa, thanks to:

**berrypies**: kan Tetsuyanya saya kasih ke Sei. Wakaka. NijiKuro susah euy. Abis yaaaah… *tengok chapter ini* lagian saya suka pairing antagonisnya NashKuro aja. Biar Boku ngamuk terus si Nash dibuang ke jurang #gak, **Ore**: biarlah fic ini damai sentosa dulu tanpa anu-anu. Hahaha. Kuroko masih 14 tahun, kakak. Belum siap lahir batin. **Hikari Edogawa**: Akashi di sini masih Ore lho, masih sholeh dan imannya kuat. Ntar kalau udah switch ke boku sih—eng—saya ga janji apa-apa deh. Hehehe. **Bona Nano**: Nash di sini kasarnya dibikin dua kali lipat extra game lho #promosi hahaha. Nanti selanjutnya saya ungkap kok Nash ama Kuroko gimana. Stay tune ya :9 **Andromedarenvi**: ah gapapa. Hahaha. Fic ini dibaca aja saya udah seneng kok. Biasanya kalau saya serius banget emang orang kurang sreg dibanding kalau saya santai. Jadi saya senang fic ini ada yang baca. Kalau mau Akashi galak tunggu boku muncul ya~ **Tetsuya Ran**: ah, gapapa. Ini pertanyaan yang saya sempat jawab di note sebelumnya. Hehehe. Akahi di sini masih oreshi yang sopan. Nanti saya mau pake bokushi juga jadi sedini mungkin mereka dibedakan, termasuk dari cara panggilnya. **Azurefey**: Oreshi kan emang bikin melting sayang~ Bokushi juga sih, Cuma daripada hangat-hangat lumer, boku lebih panas membakar ya *sirem air*. NijiAka di sini hiasan lho. Haha. semoga tidak salah pokus walau saya juga senang ngasih mereka perhatian. **Gagalmoveon**: lho? Kok death note? www. Soal Sakurai pake lingerie sih… saya iseng. Abis dia kan maniss #moemoesakurai semoga anda tahan baca jabberwock di sini, mereka bakal tambah parah ke depannya. **HaniHaniko**: SilverxAka sih saya no deh ah. Haha. silver ga banget sih. Kalau GoldxAka… hmm… saya mikir dulu ya. Ini Nijimura nongol (semoga cara nongolnya ga bikin saya dilemparin batu). Belum lewat kok, beluumm. **Guest**: Niji di chapter 3 ini kira-kira 32? Emang cocok jadi bapak-bapak ya. Wahaha. Ah, saya juga suka Niji. **Faijuro**: Wah, makasih. Jadi malu saya. Saya sendiri ini percobaan nulis crime. Dan risetnya kurang. Semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.

Nota singkat: sejauh ini di chapter 3, usia mereka kira-kira gini. Kuroko 14. Akashi 20. Kise Aomine Midorima: 22. Takao: 21. Nijimura Imayoshi: 32 (iya, om banget I know tapi merka hot ah jadi om-om #salah). Kasamatsu: 28. Gold sama Silver mungkin 29-30?

Maaf update lama dan semoga menikmati.

Mayhem.


End file.
